Mariposa
by pammypam93
Summary: Kick ass strippers, a tempered tomboy, an entomology professor, a sensitive brute and a lonely neighbor are all are overcome by one thing…Love. Hinata/Shino Hidan/Tayuya Kakashi/Sakura SOME OOC CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and don't make money off it**.

"Hinata! …Hinata! Wake your ass up and feed Monarch! She's been meowing ever since we got here!"

Hinata rolled over in her canopy bed and groaned as the sunlight pierced her eyes through the crack of her lids. She sunk underneath her heart-printed sheets and closed her eyes again. _What possessed me to tell them where the spare key was? _Hidan came in and yanked the sheets off Hinata only so she could be revealed once more to the searing sunlight. She had only been wearing a light purple matching bra and panties set and some rainbow-stripped knee socks. Tayuya came in with two aspirin and a glass of cold water.

"If you don't get your lazy ass up I'm pouring this glass of water on you!"

Hinata lazily sat herself up and managed to get her legs over the side of the bed but remained sitting there with her eyes closed and her head hung low. She lifted her arms and held out her hands so Hidan could capture them and pull her up on her feet. Opening her eyes she swallowed the aspirin and chugged down the glass of water. She handed the empty glass to Tayuya and dragged herself to the kitchen to find Monarch circling her food bowl.

Monarch was my Siamese cat that JiJi had gotten me last December for my 26th birthday. Now it was the Middle of June and the Kansas mornings sure have been hot nowadays. Hinata refilled Monarch's food bowl also refilling her water bowl and dropping a few ice cubes in as well. Hidan walked up behind her while she was petting Monarch and took a closer look at the purple bikini underwear that Hinata was wearing.

"You know just because you're a stripper doesn't mean you can't wear clothes one in a while."

Hinata looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a look with an annoyed expression. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"You know this is my apartment and if I wanted to walk around ass-naked in the privacy of my own home than I sure as hell will, I just never _get_ any privacy! And how many times have I told you and Yuya that I'm **not** a morning person and still you both insist to come in and wake me at the crack of fucking dawn! And don't pretend you don't like what I'm wearing because you got this for me for Christmas!" She said jabbing a finger at his chest while she spoke.

"We've been waking you up every morning for five years so why stop now? And I never said I didn't like what you were wearing; I was just saying that you could maybe wear pajamas to bed too. And you were the one who showed us where the spare key was hidden and during these five years have never once changed its place." He smiled at her knowing he had won the argument and had made her blush.

"You know I might just decide to hide my key somewhere else today"

"Then who would wake you up for work hmm?"

"I don't work until 7:00 at night! It's 7:30 in the fucking morning!!

"Why waste a perfectly good Monday morning?"

"Grrr! That's it! I'm not shopping with you for a week! You can pick out your own damn banana hammocks!"

"Oh come on Hinata you know I suck at picking those things out!"

Hinata stood silent and angry bearing a cherry red face as Hidan stood there looking down on her with puppy dog eyes. She spun around turning her back on him and crossed her arms in a pout.

"_Hina-Chan_" Hidan enveloped her from behind with his big strong arms and rested his chin upon her head.

"_Hina-Chan, _you've always had been able to make all four of my hearts beat faste_r"_

He was warm and she could feel his sculptured abs beneath his t-shirt. She pulled away from his hold and turned to look at him pointing a finger at his face.

"No! There's no _way_ am I falling for that Hina-Chan crap again!"

He chuckled at her and seized her finger that was so blatantly pointed at his nose.

"You _know _you love it," He said in a deep baritone voice, smiling.

She took her finger back and smirked at him. Hidan pulled her in for a tight hug while Hinata inhaled that same cologne that he'd worn ever since she first met him.

"You're an asshole" his shirt muffled her voice.

"But I'm _your _asshole"

Tayuya walked in to the kitchen and grabbed Hinata's arm dragging her to the bathroom.

"You need a shower; you reek of beer and cigarettes."

Tayuya started the shower while Hinata shut the bathroom door and took off her unmentionables. Hinata got in and dunked her head under the shower head and felt the steaming hot water tingle against her naked skin. Tayuya had got in afterwards and took down her favorite red loofa sponge hanging on the cold knob.

Us two women had met in Iola high school during part of our sophomore year and ever since then we were like two peas in a pod; we were inseparable. One day during our history class she was missing so I had asked to go to the bathroom to go look for her. To my surprise I'd found her in the girls bathroom lip locking with Karenbana, one of our classmates. Karenbana ran past me and left while I stood there stunned. We just stood and looked at each other for a while.

"I'm bi" Tayuya hung her head low and started fiddling with her fingers.

"And I'm straight… What's the big deal?"

She looked up at me and I smiled back at her then ran over to embrace her in to a tight squeeze and I didn't let go until she hugged me back. Accepting her that day had made our friendship even stronger because even though we were so close, something thing I knew she was hiding made her unable to be her whole self, her true self

"Hinata! Quit your daydreaming and Stop hogging the soap!"

"You're the one hogging the hot water!"

Tayuya and Hinata switched places. Tayuya took a glimpse at the hot water that poured over Hinata's large breast then took a look at her own and smirked.

"Looks like I've grown bigger than you"

Hinata looked at Tayuya's also large breast and then at her own chest. She laughed and grabbed a hold of Tayuya's breast and squeezed them a bit.

"In your dreams A-cup!"

Tayuya's eye narrowed and she grabbed a hold of Hinata's breast.

"Boob job!"

"Rosebuds!"

"Sandbags!"

"Lumps of coal!"

Suddenly Tayuya reached behind Hinata and turned on the cold water then quickly hopped out of the shower only to hear a loud shriek coming for Hinata.

"Yuya! You bitch!" Hinata swung back the shower curtain and shot daggers at Tayuya while she laughed at Hinata and dried herself off. Their attention was brought to a loud knock at the door.

"Hey! You two didn't start the fun without me did you?" Hidan said Creaking open the door to have a better look. Tayuya walked over and slammed the door closed.

"Beat it Hentai!"

Hidan lent against the door and crossed his arms.

"We all work in the same strip club and _I'm_ the pervert."

Suddenly the door opened causing him to fall back and his face had happened to fall under Tayuya's towel that was tightly wrapped around her. Hidan smiled and a full-body blush had come over her then she angrily kicked him in his side.

"_Now _whose a pervert!"

Tayuya walked in to the bedroom over to Hinata's underwear drawer and picked out a pair of panties. She chose a silk, light green thong and quickly put them on under her towel. She discarded the towel on the bed and searched though Hinata's drawers for a camisole and a pair of jeans. She'd put up her long pink hair up in to a wet ponytail, put on some big sliver hoop earrings and smeared on some tinted red lip-gloss.

Hinata and Tayuya wore the same size everything except bra sizes for Hinata was a double D and Tayuya was one size down from her so they basically wore each other's clothes. Hidan still lay there on the bathroom floor with his head rested upon his hands and his legs crossed at the ankles. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be covered by the left over shower steam that smelled of vanilla and sweet pea. Hinata crouched down next to him with a towel still wrapped around her bust. He looked at her with a big grin and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I hope you're satisfied"

"For the moment, yes!"

Hinata sighed heavily and walked in to the bedroom to get dressed. She'd put on a red tube-top baby doll dress and put her shoulder-length spiky hair in to a cute ponytail on top of her head letting her bangs hang at the sides of her face. After her 24th birthday Hinata had gotten fed up with her long straight hair and her even bangs that hung over her forehead. She'd put on some silver studs and grabbed the red tinted lip-gloss that Tayuya had used. While Hinata sat at her vanity applying eyeliner she looked at the reflection of Tayuya making her bed behind her.

"So…where are we going today?"

"Where we always go every Monday, to 'Eccentricity', I want a bikini romper in blue and some new garter belts and we're going to look for those metallic booty shorts you wanted."

Hinata turned around in her seat to see Tayuya spread out on the bed.

"I also wanted a sergeant sexy costume or should I get the punk rock schoolgirl one?"

"Go with sergeant sexy, the school girl thing is so over done."

Hidan picked himself off the floor and leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Am I fucking invisible over here?!"

The girls had brought their attention to Hidan and sneered at him. Tayuya walked over to her and pinched his cheeks.

"You can be a devil with gray hair! Oh! Or you can be an adorable little Kitten!"

"_Or_…you can kiss my ass." Hidan swatted away her hands and crossed his arms with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, don't be such a grouchy old man"

"Fuck you! I'm not old! This is my natural hair color! I'm only 34!!"

Hinata walked up and linked arms with Tayuya and giggled at Hidan's angry expression.

"We'll find you a red leather zip-up thong and a pirate costume. We'll call you Captain Hooky tonight, how's that sound?"

He smiled at them both and hooked on to the other arm of Hinata.

"That'll do."

We arrived in Hidan's black Mercedes-Benz down town to this little hole-in-the-wall called Eccentricity that sold all your exotic needs. The store manager, Oliver called us his best costumers. He used to be a male escort and told us that at the end of every night the woman would end up saying "What a-lov-er!" While Tayuya was in the romper section Hinata was dragging Hidan around all through the costume section making him her personal clothing rack.

"Oh! This looks great! And so does this one!"

"Hinata that's enough! You've got three different versions of the damn naughty nurse and five different versions of Fefe the fucking French maid!"

"Silly you can never have enough maid costumes. And stop your damn whining cause your pirate costume is in there and I also got you and cable guy costume! Don't you want to fix the connection of love?"

"And what about my zip-up red thong?"

"It's on your head idiot."

"Oh"

They walked over to the dressing rooms, knowing that Tayuya was in there already. She loved clothes more than anyone but it was more fun when Hinata tried them on with her. As usual Hidan sat his comfy green chair that only reserved for him and was meant to be the audience of their little runway show. Hinata grabbed the pile of costumes off Hidan and scurried in to the dressing room with Tayuya. Hidan got comfy in his chair and turned his head to at Oliver.

"Yo Oliver turn on the music!"

Oliver walked over to his big stereo and hit the play button. The next thing you hear is 'Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it)' by Beyonce and Hinata starts to walk out to the beat of the music In a sexy sergeant outfit and Tayuya comes up behind her in a lacy white bra and panties set with garter belts.

After an hour and a half of fooling around Hinata ended up buying one French maid outfit and instead of the pirate costume Hidan bought the naughty native one instead and also the red leather zip-up thong. Tayuya got a Naughty nurse costume.

Hidan pulled up in front of Hinata's apartment building to drop the girls off. Tayuya peeked in to the car window before he drove off.

"Call my cell before you come and get us"

"Don't I always"

Tayuya smirked at him and pulled her arm through the window and grabbed his cheek.

"Does the old man need a nap?" She said speaking to him like a three-year-old child.

He slapped her hand away and slightly pushed the gas pedal so she could hear the growl of the engine. He smirked at her angry expression.

"Bitch don't think just because you look cute when your angry doesn't mean I won't run you over with this car!"

"Don't think just because you sling around your little sausage in a banana hammock in front of a bunch of screaming girls means you have the balls!"

Before Hidan could respond Tayuya had already headed inside the building and in a fit of anger drove off with the sound a screeching tires.

Hidan lived in a condo a half an hour away; He was one of those guys who showed off their money intentionally just so people could ask him what he did for a living. Once he arrived home he was forced to struggle through the mess left in his living room floor made of clothes, left over take out and beer bottles. Between Tayuya, Hinata and him he was the messiest of them all. He headed for his bedroom that was messier than the living room and started kicking stuff out of the way and throwing things off his king sized bed. He fell forward and flopped face-first on to his sheets and inhaled. It smelled of vanilla and sweet pea; it shouldn't have been a surprise to him since Hinata and Tayuya had been there just yesterday and they had both been playing on his huge comfy bed. Sometimes he'd just pull up a chair and watch them have pillow fights then watch them collapse and fall asleep. Suddenly Tayuya's face had flashed before his eyes and Hidan had become unreasonably angry all over again. He shot up and threw off his shirt then walked in to the bathroom while unbuttoning his pants. He sat on the ledge of his Jacuzzi bathtub with his fly askew and ran the hot water. The girls sent were even stronger in the bathroom since the loved relaxing in his Jacuzzi. Turning off the faucet Hidan discarded the rest of his clothes and slowly sunk his body in to the hot water. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes only to see a flash a Tayuya's face again. He groaned and sunk all the way so his head was beneath the water. He came back up for breath and slammed the back of his head against the ledge of the tub.

Damn Yuya! Always calling me old! I could've been a fucking Chippendale! I could be in Las Vegas slinging around my huge sausage in front of more screaming girls and get more money! Then who would drive her ass to work! I should tell that bitch to get her own car!

When Hidan first started working at Icha Icha strip club he was a stuck up, arrogant, slut. After he caught sight of Tayuya he'd immediately saw her as another possible notch on his belt and also an opportunity to have Hinata since he knew they were always together. But Tayuya wasn't stupid; she hated him to begin with and saw through him instantly. Once Hidan had asked Tayuya out she gladly accepted then teamed up with Hinata and began scheming a plan to teach him a little lesson. On the night of their date Tayuya had brought Hinata along making Hidan think he'd won the jackpot. He took them out to dinner and then back to his place.

"Ladies welcome to my humble abode"

His house was unbelievably spotless and the lights were dim and some candles were already lit. Without a word Hinata had already made her way to the bedroom while Tayuya was all over Hidan tearing of his shirt and pushing him back until he tipped back on to the bed. Tayuya straddled him and pulled out four sets of handcuffs while Hinata came out in only a pair of black panties and an eye mask and took off the rest of Hidan's clothes. Clueless Hidan lay there with a big idiotic smile on his face as Tayuya cuffed his hands and feet to the bedpost. Then Hinata crawled on top of him and smiled tying a blindfold around his eyes. All Hidan could hear was laughing and giggling then all of a sudden felt the cold point of what seemed to be a marker on his stomach and then another on the inner part of his thigh.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!!"

Hidan started to squirm as realized what they had gotten him in. He started yelling and cursing and pulling on the handcuffs then he heard the snap of a camera. After ten minutes had passed his blindfold had been removed only to find Tayuya and Hinata completely dressed and each help two disposable cameras.

"Take these fucking cuffs off me!"

"I don't think so. I think your going to stay there for while." Tayuya said as she took a few more pictures.

Hidan look himself over and realized that they had graphitized his body but what he couldn't see was the two eyes and a smile that Hinata had drawn on the head of his member. Tayuya crawled on top of him, took hold of his chin and wrote 'loser' on both cheeks just before she took a picture.

"This is what happens when you think every girl is one of your easy, squeamish fans that would happily climb in to your bed… and by the way, this is permanent marker."

Tayuya reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his car keys only to replace them with the cuff keys. She threw the car keys to Hinata and climbed off Hidan while she laughed at his furious expression and the work done to his body.

"You bitches! Just wait 'till I get out of this! What are you doing with my car keys?!"

Tayuya didn't respond; she left with Hinata hooked arm-in-arm after turning off the lights and closing the door leaving Hidan the way he was. They had driven home to Hinata's place with his car and didn't come back until morning with a stack of developed pictures from the night before.

They told him that they would hand them out to everyone in the club and to his adoring fans _and _post them on the Icha Icha website unless he became their personal slave. He agreed then Hinata unlocked one set of handcuffs and gave him the keys to do the rest. The girls let him take a quick shower so he could try to get most of the marker off but it didn't do him any good. Then they made him drive them to 'Eccentricity' and forced him to try on French maid costumes and carry their bags.

Like it wasn't enough that they made him their slave, he had to endure being laughed at for the marker didn't come after two weeks. After a month he got used to it after they went easier on him then after a couple more months he began to enjoy being with them and it certainly affected they way he acted at work and he pretty much didn't go near any other woman from the club after what Hinata and Tayuya had done to him that night.

They had given him the pictures after six months and told him he wasn't their slave anymore. But after a week had gone by he felt disowned, lonely and bored; he'd missed them badly so he went back to them and told them he still wanted to be their slave but with boundaries. He simply said that he was bored without them; of course he wasn't going to admit that he missed them; that he was happier with them then without them. They happily took him back and ever since they had always been together; they had become the closest of friends.

A loud vibrating had alarmed Hidan and woke him up from falling asleep in the bathtub. He reached for his pants that were lying on the floor and took the cell phone out of the front pocket. It was Tayuya calling and it was only 5:30 in the evening.

"Can't a guy take a nap in his bathtub?!"

"Sorry to wake you but your going to have to come early. Orochimaru is waiting outside the building."

"Damn it! Not Roach again! I'm on my way"


	2. Chapter 2

Hidan stepped out of the tub and on to the tile floor. He grabbed a large, fluffy yellow towel and wrapped it around his waist. He put on some cargo khaki shorts, black converse and a white button down shirt but left it unbuttoned, showing his lean torso. He grabbed his car keys off his beer bottle covered nightstand, a wooden bat from his umbrella holder and a pair of sunglasses before heading out the door.

He drove over to Hinata's apartment building and parked across the street. Orochimaru was seen casually walking back and forth on the sidewalk in front of the building holding a bouquet of violets. He was easily recognizable for the long brown trench coat and black beanie hat that he wore all year round. He had become infatuated with Hinata ever since he first saw her dance. He would come to the strip club every night that she worked, and would occasionally follow her home. He would always bring her flowers and send her gifts all the time. The cops had been called on him numerous times for sexual harassment and stalking; he simply thought of it as unrequited love and committed himself to doing everything he could to make her love him.

Hidan got out of the car with his wooden bat resting on his shoulder and bearing a friendly smile. Once Orochimaru caught sight of him he began backing away in fear. Hidan walked up to Orochimaru and swung his the arm currently holding the bat around his neck, putting him in a strong hold. Orochimaru was stunned, still staring hard at the wooden bat carelessly held in Hidan's hand.

"Yo! Roach! Long time no see. What are you doing around here? Taking a walk? … By the way I didn't get a chance to ask you how the arm was doing… you know, since last time."

Orochimaru looked down at his cast arm in a sling and took a deep breath.

"I-it's f-f-fine."

Hidan caught a glimpse of his terrified looked and widely grinned reminiscing over the beat down he had given him when he attempted to rape Hinata in the dressing room a month ago. He tightened his grip slightly and Orochimaru began to struggle.

"So how's that restraining order working out for you? I don't think it expired yet did it? No, I'm pretty sure it didn't. What do you think? … You've gotten pretty good at slipping off that cuff; when does probation end?"

"P-p-please d-don't call the p-police."

Hidan chuckled and moved his sunglasses to rest on his forehead.

"Baka! The police don't do shit! That's why I was called… I'm the 'BEAT YOU WITH A BAT' service, and I'm free and guaranteed to beat your ass if you come anywhere near my Hina-chan; and right now, Roach, you're definitely too close."

Hidan grabbed the bat from his other hand and swung it in between Orochimaru's legs, causing him to hitch a breath, grab his nuts and drop to his knees. Orochimaru was then lying on the hot sidewalk hunched over in the fetal position with his long black hair hanging over his pale face as the sun blazed over him. Hidan crouched down next to him as his bat rested on his shoulder.

"I've known that girl for 8 eight years; Yuya has known her for 10. We're always with her and as far as I know, Jiji and I are the only men in her life. If you only knew how screwed up her childhood was you would understand why she would never go out with a fucked-up creeper like you. You're just the kind of guy she had to deal with and I'll never make let her go through that again."

Hidan stood up and kicked Orochimaru causing him to lie on his back; Hidan glared at him with a menacing look and brought his shades back over his eyes.

"If you're still here when I come back out with my girls I won't hesitate to whack you in the balls repeatedly. I don't want the first thing they see to be a big roach."

Yuya opened the door in a white half shirt and red bikini underwear with a spatula in her hand ready to take action but instead was greeted by Hidan leaning on the doorframe bearing a smug look with two violets in one hand and a bat in the other. He laughed as he looked at the metal spatula held in her hand and her bare legs.

"What were you going to do, give him a peep show then swat him to death?"

Her eyes narrowed as she pulled back her arm then swung the spatula hard against his face. He yelled in pain then shot daggers at her as she smirked.

"Swatting him to death doesn't seem futile to me."

Yuya opened the door all the way and left to attend to Hinata while Hidan collected himself, rubbing his raw, red cheek. He walked in with a scowl and leaned the bat down against Hinata's small dinning dining room table. He entered Hinata's bedroom, which was littered with costumes and clothes. As Hinata pulled clothes out of the closet, Tayuya was putting them back. Tayuya had her bag ready and pulled on a blue metallic mini skirt and some white flip-flops. She was a little frustrated when she realized she had put the same shirt back three times.

"Hinata! I swear if you pull one more piece of clothing out of that drawer I'll make you clean Hidan's place!"

Suddenly a pair of leather pants went flying at Tayuya's head. She turned to look at Hidan, who was standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"Go fuck yourself Yuya!"

"I believe I'd be more satisfying then than you could ever be," she snapped back.

Yuya got up off the bed and picked up a kitten, nurse and geisha costume off the floor and shoved them in her bag, along with some shoes with and her things. She picked up a backless silk, dark purple dress that stopped at mid-thigh and threw it at Hinata. Hinata got the picture and went in to the bathroom to change. While Hinata was changing, Tayuya rushed around putting clothes back, and then took a pair of black pointed heels and threw them in to the bathroom.

Hidan sat at Hinata's vanity watching the pink-haired woman clean the room spotless. It happened like this every time on costume Monday; Hinata would spend an hour trying to figure out what to wear, but in the end Tayuya would choose for her in frustration of cleaning up behind her. Hinata came out of the bathroom looking simply radiant with her hair tied up in a bun and only clear lip-gloss to touch her lips. Yuya tossed her a black leather bolero jacket to slip over her shoulders and a black Coach handbag.

Hidan looked at the stunning image in front of him and smirked. She had always looked beautiful in purple no matter what shade it was. Yuya was more of a tomboy and didn't care much for dresses but had an obsession over with mini skirts. It was 6:45 PM. As Yuya grabbed her bad bag and tossed it to Hidan, who caught it. She put on a dark denim jacket and took the shades resting on Hidan's forehead. Hinata linked arms with Yuya and they all walked out the front door, Hidan leading the way. Hinata sat in the back seat and Yuya sat in the passenger's seat while Hidan put the bag in the trunk. Hidan started the engine and they could all feel it vibrate through their seats.

He pushed on the gas pedal, and zoomed down the road on their way to _Icha Icha_ strip club. When they arrived, the parking lot was half-full already but it wasn't a surprise since they worked in the best and most famous strip club in Kansas. It was a large building and in the front was flashing neon orange letters spelling out _Icha Icha_. Hidan parked in the employee's-only section and got out to open the door for the two lovely ladies, then got the bag out of the trunk. They walked in as and Jiraiya mistakenly greeted them as customers.

"Welcome to _Icha Icha_ strip club! Today is Costume Mon- Oh! It's my Nata-Chan!"

Hinata rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him to give him a tight hug and Jiraiya returned a squeeze. Jiraiya was wearing a red suit and some devil horns on top of his head and holding a trident.

"Jiji! You make the cutest little devil!"

"But you my dear look like my cute little angel!"

Hinata gave him a peck on the cheek and headed back to the dressing rooms being greeted by the regular customers. Yuya was behind her and so was Hidan. Currently Temari was up on the stage in a sexy Zorro costume dancing to 'Piece Of Me' by Britney Spears. As Temari hooked her leg on to the pole and swung discarding her shirt she caught glimpse of Hinata out of the corner of her eye and smiled. The trio went backstage in to the Hinata's dressing room Hinata only shared with Tsunade, the beautiful blonde big-breasted lap dancer.

She was the most famous lap dancer in Kansas and she always wore a white cat mask in the backrooms so no one could completely see her face. She's had a record of 35 marriage proposals and she's turned down every single one with much persuasion from JiJi. In his eyes she was his and only his no matter how many men she danced on top of; He had secretly fallen for her long ago and became was very territorial when it came to her.

Tsunade was sitting at her mirror in a Dorothy costume fixing her makeup. She turned to see Hinata and Yuya bearing friendly smiles as they stripped out of their clothes and put on their costumes while Hidan stood guard outside of the door.

"Oh! Hinata! Yuya! Nice to see you both! … Where's that grouchy pet of yours?"

"Hey Suni! …Grouchy… pet? Oh! Hidan's guarding outside of the door."

Hinata put on her kitten costume first, which only consisted of a pair of black marabou pasties, a rhinestone collar with a chain attaching to a black thong with an attached tail and some black stiletto thigh boots. And of course some cat ears along with a black trench coat and a whip.

Tayuya looked down at Hinata's long, vinyl boots that stopped at mid-thigh with multiple buckles all over them.

"Where'd you get the 'Fuck me' boots?"

Hinata turned red all over looking over the outrageous boots she was wearing.

"Do you think you could refrain from calling them that? … Tenten let me borrow them."

"Ha! Those would look like they'd belong to M.P.!"

M.P. was short for Metal Princess, Tenten's nickname. She was a wild, punk stripper famous for the amount of piercings all over her body, even her clit. Hinata looked over Tayuya's cherry red riding hood costume.

"Are you hoping people will put things in your basket?"

"It depends on what they're putting."

"I'm guessing something small, thin and green or big, thick and juicy… or both." Says said Suni.

Hinata looked at Tsunade confusedly as Yuya laughed at her comment.

"How both?" asked Hinata.

"A steak dinner and he's buyin'."

Suddenly Hidan opened the door in a blue jumpsuit that zipped in the front but was slightly open and in big, bold, white, printed letters said 'Cable Man' on the back. He came in and sat down at Hinata's mirror, crossing his arms with an obviously irritated look on his face. Hinata came over and sat her large, round extremity on top of Hidan's lap like she was about to tell him what she wanted for Christmas. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lowered her head to speak.

"My dear slave what troubles you?"

Hidan gawked at the long boots that had almost succeeded in covering up Hinata's entire legs.

"Why in the hell is my innocent Hina-Chan wearing 'Fuck me' boots?!?!"

"Grr! Don't call them 'Fuck me' boots! And I'm beyond innocent, I'm a fucking stripper!"

"You're innocent in my eyes!"

"Then you're a dumb ass! …I see Temari got you all boiled up again."

"She started it."

"You're a 34-year year-old grown man fighting with a 24-year year-old dyke… pathetic."

"Shut up!"

Jiji walks walked in holding his trident in one hand and three roses in the other.

"_Suni_ my beautiful big-bosomed goddess! You've been specially requested my sweet; you're needed in the backrooms. Yuya my dear, I'm in need of another beautiful waitress!"

"Yes Jiji!" they both said in unison.

As Yuya and Suni leave left, JiJi gives gave them each a red rose and waved them goodbye, then turned his attention to his beloved Nata-Chan chan and the cantankerous man she currently sat on. Just before Jiji began to speak, the energetic Naruto barged in and behind him was Kiba standing calmly next to Jiji, who bore an annoyed look on his face.

"Hinata! You look great! You're the sexiest kitten I've ever seen! Whoa nice boots! Hey Hinata did you happen to get my number? I stuck it to your mirror."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the loud blonde.

"Oh joy…Naru-chan. Sorry to say but your number somehow accidentally ended up crumbled and thrown away in to my trash can. Who knows how that could've happened."

"Oh Come on Hinata! Don't you think I've changed…maybe even a little bit? And stop calling me Naru-chan; it's embarrassing! … _Sooo…_ you want to go out this weekend?"

"Beat it! I don't mess with dumb brutes like you except for Hidan."

Hidan said nothing but only tightened his grip on Hinata's waist.

Kiba walked over to the annoying boy and slapped him hard on the back of his head causing Naruto to yell in pain. Kiba whistled a small tune calling over his loyal dog, friend Akamaru. Akamaru bit down on Naruto's ankle and began pulling the flailing boy out of the dressing room. Jiji giggled behind his hand as he watched Naruto being dragged by the big furry creature. Kiba set his eyes on Hinata, who returned a friendly smile.

"Thanks Kiba! Give Akamaru an extra treat for me tonight!"

"…Sure."

Kiba walks walked out, and once again leaving Jiji, Hinata and Hidan in the room.

"Well, before I was interrupted I was going to say that my sweet Nata-chan is on in 15 minutes… but now you're on in 10 and Hidan, would you be so kind and help Sai at the bar, it's getting a bit busy."

Hinata hopped off Hidan's lap and grabbed hold of his arm to pull him up right. Hidan dragged his way out of the dressing room. Jiji walked over to Hinata, giving her a single rose. Hinata smiled as she brought the flower to her nose to enjoy the scent. Jiji's gaze shifted to what rested on the ring finger of Hinata's left hand. It was a silver butterfly ring with a diamond in its center of its body. She always wore it; she never took it off. Hinata caught his stare and slowly slid her hand under the warmth of her thick thigh.

"So tell me Jiji, why did you hire Naruto as a bouncer when he was quickly brought down by a dog?"

"Akamaru's a pretty big dog."

"Jiji!"

"He's comic relief and just because he's a little clumsy-"

"A little!"

"His time will come. … You've noticed… haven't you … Nata-chan?"

"Of course I've noticed! But it's nothing; He's just another obsessed costumer."

"_Nata-chan,_ would an obsessed costumer come to _Icha Icha_ strip club five times a week to sit in the same place and read the same book, not paying any attention to you whatsoever, then give you a hundred-dollar tip and leave?"

"Did you see that strange coat he was wearing and those sunglasses? He's just like Roach!"

Jiji turned and headed his way out the door, and then stopped to look at Hinata.

"Nata-chan…when are you going to let go? I know your mother wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"…Are you going to rely on Hidan and Yuya for the rest of your life?"

"I have to be on stage soon Jiji."

Jiji looks looked at her with disappointment and walked out of the dressing room. Hinata sat there staring at the rose resting in her lap, thinking about what Jiji had just said, then she fiddled with the ring on her left hand; the beautiful silver butterfly ring her mother had always worn before she died. She heard the music stop and the crowds going wild. That was her cue that it was her stage time; that Jiji was going to announce her to the stage. Hinata set the rose down on the chair she was sitting in on and walked up the small stairs leading to the stage. She stood there behind the large purple curtain as Tenten walked through.

Sweat glistened all over her body and she had a deviant small smile placed on her lips. There were small chains connecting from her two nipple piercings to her bellybutton ring. She was wearing some red metallic booty shorts and fishnet tights with some red heels on. She wore long red gloves on that stopped at her elbows and some devil horns on her head. Tenten gazed down at the black thigh boots Hinata was wearing.

"Hey pussy cat nice boots!"

Hinata smirked at her comment.

"Thanks, I borrowed them from this horny devil I know."

Tenten smirked back.

"Knock em' dead pussy cat."

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present to you my our pretty little kitty cat Hinata!**"

The stage lights were off. All that could be heard were the click of Hinata's stiletto boots. All that could be seen was a silhouette standing on the stage. Adrenaline pumped through Hinata's veins and all she could hear were the whistles and yells of the hungry men waiting to see her; she could feel his stare, even if only a moment.

She didn't know how she felt or thought about it but she particularly wanted to dance just for him.

Suddenly a spotlight flickered on, only to shine on Hinata, and the music started. Hinata got on all fours and slowly crawled as 'This Body' by Janet Jackson blasted through out the room. She flipped over and arched her back In front of the row of wide-eyed and opened mouth men. She had guessed she had about 80 bucks stuffed in her panties already. She sat up, leaning on her forearms and raised both her leg straight up in the air then quickly lowered them, securing her feet on the floor, lifting her body in to a bridge, then upright again.

She discarded her jacket, and grabbed on to the metal pole and wrapped one leg around it, and then the other and bent back, rimming her full top lip with her tongue while she slid her small whip over her lean stomach and between of her breasts. She grabbed the pole with both her hands and split her legs wide apart up in to the air, then heard the excited men shout in agreement. She stood, and spun, then grabbed the pole and spun around it, then stood, leaning against the metal shaft as she slowly dipped down and sat on her knees with her legs spread apart so everyone could catch a glimpse of the small black fabric covering up almost nothing. She saw him sitting at the back tables. The mysterious man who said nothing to her but came to see her every day she worked, and would pay the most in just one bill.

He annoyed her; not because he didn't talk to her, because he never paid attention to her, especially now that she danced more and more just for him. Every other man who ogled her from start to finish didn't matter. The one person she couldn't get to watch was the one she only cared about.

Yuya set down two beers for a young couple and went back over to Hidan and Sai at the bar to watch her best friend swing beautifully on the metal pole centered in the middle of the large stage. She thought she flowed like water whenever she danced and that she wouldn't be caught dead up there herself. She'd answer the door butt-naked but she wouldn't swing on a pole in front of hundreds of people for all the money in the world. It was 9:00 PM and already there were crowds of women coming in. Every night at 9:30 was man-candy time, and all the girls really seemed to love that new kid, Lee. Yuya glanced over at Naruto standing in front of the main entrance hypnotized by Hinata's performance, and at Kiba who had smacked him hard over the head in order for to get him to pay attention.

As Hinata was seconds away from finishing she watched him. She watched him close his book, rummage through his wallet, and pull out a single bill and walk over to the stage. She would watch him do this every time after he started coming around a couple of months ago. He would come up to the stage right before the last couple of seconds of the song was over and she bent down for him so he could give the money to her. But he didn't just stick it in her panties and leave; he would slowly slide the back of his hand against her thigh and stick the bill between the elastic of her thong and the indention of where her curvy hip and the side of her stomach met.

It bothered her but she would never stop him; it bothered her because she liked it. But this time she was going to change this routine, only a little. Once he slipped in the hundred-dollar bill she grabbed his hand, which had stunned him.

"D-don't leave yet!"

She let go of his hand and stood up right. He nodded in understanding and walked back over to table where he had been sitting at. Hinata's finishing move was a back flip and instead of standing she did a side split and the crowd went wild.

"**Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for **_**Hiiiiinataaaaa!**_"

Hinata blew kisses to everyone and strutted back stage. She went down the small set of stairs leading to her dressing room and sat at her mirror, burying her face in her hands.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! … DID I JUST FUCKING STUTTER?!?! _


	3. Chapter 3

Yuya rushed over to Hidan after serving three beers to a group of women. They both looked over at the strange man that Hinata had actually talked to; that Hinata had actually touched other than Hidan or Jiji. It struck their curiosity like a bolt of lightning. Who was this man that had Hinata had stepped over her boundaries for? Yuya looked at Hidan as and he returned the look.

"Let's go," said Yuya.

Hidan came from behind the bar and followed behind Yuya until Jiji stepped in front of them with a friendly smile.

"Yuya! Hidan! It's certainly too busy to be taking a break! Where're ya' both headed?"

Yuya and Hidan were stunned still, for Jiji had 'the look'. They didn't know what happened if you ignored it and went about your own business but it had certainly looked evil enough not to figure it out. He could be the nicest, cutest and most lovable old pervert you'd ever know but in seconds he could transform into the total and complete 'I'll fire your ass if you don't get back to work' boss.

Yuya and Hidan didn't hesitate to turn around and get back to work but suspicion had overcome Yuya when she had caught a playful glint in his eyes. She smiled to herself, knowing that Jiji was somehow in on what was going on; that he was preventing them from going over and talking to that man. If Jiji was okay with it, then everything must've been all right. She glanced over at the man and scrunched her brows when she realized he was reading a book. Of all things to do in a strip club, this man had made sure to bring a book. Yes, he had definitely struck her curiosity.

Hidan looked troubled as he filled the shot glass for the woman who had continuously flirted with him but had failed to pique his interest. Eventually the woman gave up, turning her attention instead to Sai, who was happy to make conversation with her. Hidan looked over at the mysterious man with his eyes hidden behind dark shaded rimless glasses, which reminded him of John Lennon and an odd, grayish, high-collared jacket.

His stomach felt queasier the longer he watched him. He was worried for his Hina-chan. He wanted to confront the man and tell him to leave and never come back. But some other part of him wanted to see what was going to happen. What had she said to him to make him stay? Usually he leaves after he tips her for Hidan had been paying attention for the last couple of months. No doubt had he seen the same man, who always came to _Icha Icha _and sat in the same place and reads what seemed to always be the same book. The man never said a word to her Hinata and he barely even looked at her but only touched her slightly just to slip in a single bill before leaving. Then leave.

Hidan had no problems with that as long as he didn't hurt her, but now things were different; she spoke to him of her own will.

~-~-~

Jiji smiled at the look of Hinata's two cynical companions staring at the similar stranger in question. His expression turned questionable as he looked around the room for the grey haired man and the bowl-cut boy. He sighed heavily.

_Where are those idiots?_

A newly arrived customer brought caught Jiji's attention. It was a woman with long, curly, sunshine yellow hair and pale skin. She was wearing a long brown trench coat a black beanie hat and showing under the open trench coat was a white v-neck shirt and long floral patterned skirt that stopped at the ankles. Her face was heavy with make up and she stumbled slightly when she walked in her two-inch black heels. Jiji stared at her oddly, then shrugged his shoulders and put on a welcoming smile.

"Hello! And welcome to _Icha Icha_ strip club! Today is Costume Monday! And almost time for our handsome man- candy to perform for lovely ladies like… you."

The woman said nothing but gave Jiji a wide smile with red lipstick smudged all over her teeth. She stumbled off in to the crowd of people and all Jiji could think of was how weird and out of line her hairline was. A tap on the shoulder caused Jiji to spin round on his heel. The very sight of this person made his jaw clench and his eyes narrow; He crossed his arms and straightened his posture.

"Anko."

"Jiji"

"I don't feel the need to welcome you."

"Good… I didn't feel like being welcomed… Where's my Suni?"

"She's not yours!"

Anko stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked up closer to Jiji and smirked. She wore the usual skin tight, black pin-stripped suit but her suit jacket only had one button buttoned in the middle with no dress shirt underneath only to see parts of her supple breast and her diamond pierced navel.

"I pay for her… She's mine."

"The hell she is! She works for me! And even if she didn't, I wouldn't let you lay one finger on her!"

"You know for a little extra, I get to lay _more than just a finger_ on her."

"Look Bitch! I-"

"Now, now Jiji, is that the way you treat one of your best paying costumers, hmm?"

Jiji was furious as he looked down at the purple-haired girl.

"Tell me, Anko… How many times have you tried to whisk her away with you and still she remains here? You've been a regular here for 6 six years and I've dreaded the day you ever walked through those doors and still she remains. Isn't it about time you took the hint?"

Anko said nothing but only scowled at him.

"Where is she?"

Jiji smirked.

"I'll go tell her you've arrived."

~-~-~

"Yo! Sai! Take care of the bar for a moment I'll be right back."

"Sure thing!"

Hidan took out a bat from underneath the bar counter then came from behind it and told Yuya he would return shortly. He walked over to the two bouncers standing near the stage but more towards Kiba.

"Yo! Kiba! You think I could borrow you for a moment?"

"…You saw him too?"

"Let's take him out back."

"I agree."

"Bring the dog."

Kiba looked at Naruto who was curious to what they were talking about.

"You're in charge for right now, don't screw up!"

"Got it!" Naruto said with two thumbs up.

Hidan and Kiba walked over to one of the back tables where the woman with the curly, sunshine yellow hair happened to be sitting. Hidan slammed his hand on the woman's shoulder and gripped it hard. Her look evolved from shock to terror at the sight of Hidan's face.

"Can I buy you a drink…Roach?"

~-~-~

Hinata put on a cherry blossom bustier and some goddess leather shorts. She put her hair up on top of her head in a cute ponytail and but on her black high heels to take a break from her stiletto boots. She put on some clear lip-gloss and applied some black eyeliner. She sat at her mirror and looked at her reflection but it wasn't her she was looking at; she was looking at this sad, lonely little girl who would cry in her room because all the other kids would make fun of her terrible stutter. She had made sure to get rid of it when she left; when she left _him._ For 10 years she hadn't stuttered once until today. Why? Hinata was brought from her thoughts when the door opened.

"Yuya?"

Hinata turned to look only to see Temari standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Not Yuya, but better."

Hinata sighed heavily for she was in no mood to deal with Temari of all people. Temari was just like Hidan years ago before Yuya and Hinata cuffed him to the bed that night. She'd been out to get her in bed ever since she started working at _Icha Icha._ Hinata went back to staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"What do you want Mari? I'm busy."

"You of course."

"Does 'I'm straight' or 'not interested' get through to you at all?"

"Oh come on Hinata, haven't you ever wondered what it was like being with a woman? Besides it's not fair that that Yuya girl gets to have you all to herself."

Hinata looked at Temari with a scowl on her face.

"If I ever wanted to be with a woman I would _never_ choose you!"

Temari laughed. She slowly walked over to Hinata in her sexy wonder girl costume never breaking eye contact until she stood behind her. Hinata looked at the reflection of herself while Temari lingered behind her. Temari slid her hands slowly over Hinata's shoulders while she leaned over and glided her tongue up the side of her neck and stopped at her ear.

"Na-ta-_chan_ how sweet you taste." Temari whispered.

Hinata said nothing, and that was never a good thing. Suddenly Hinata moved her hand and pushed it hard in to Temari's face, causing her to fall back and knock into the clothing rack behind her. Hinata got up and grabbed the shocked Temari by the arm to pull her up and slam her down on to her large vanity, holding both her arms behind her back. Oh yes! Hinata was pissed because no one called her Nata-chan except Jiji. That was his special name to call her, and his _only_. Hinata stood there holding Temari's arms tight behind her back. Temari began to laugh and lifted her head to see an angry Hinata behind her.

"Hinata! I didn't know you were such a naughty girl! How'd you know I liked it rough? You want to spank me while your back there?"

Hinata only pulled her arms more and tightened her hold, which made Temari struggle slightly. Temari looked up at her and smiled.

"You'll be the one to blame when I get a sprained arm, Na-ta-_chan._"

Hinata slammed her head back down hard while the other hand kept hold of Temari's arms.

"You have no right to call me by that name! And If I _ever_ hear it come out of your mouth again I'll beat the living shit out of you until you're not recognizable!!"

Hinata completely let go of her, spun on her heel and quickly left the room. Temari sat down at Hinata's mirror, staring at the door the object of her desire just walked through. She smiled as she wiped the small trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"What a woman."

~-~-~

Orochimaru lied there on his side with his hands cuffed behind his back bruised and badly beaten coughing up blood. Hidan stood there leaning on the bat like a walking stick. Kiba stood beside him with his arms crossed, expressionless while Akamaru stood beside him growling at the cross-dressing Roach. As Orochimaru slowly rolled over on his back Hidan smirked at him.

"You know Roach, you're the ugliest bitch I ever did see. You really should have stuck with the circus."

Hidan look over at Kiba and quirked a brow. Kiba understood completely turning his attention over to Akamaru.

"Akamaru! Balls!"

Orochimaru gave them all a horrified look after he heard the command and intensely struggled for the sake of his balls. Akamaru dug his teeth in right between Orochimaru's legs after he hiked up his skirt. The last thing to be heard was the high-pitched scream of Orochimaru as Akamaru, after biting down on his nuts, started grinding down on them. Kiba smirked in satisfaction.

"Akamaru! Release."

Akamaru let go of Orochimaru's manhood and trotted back to sit next to his owner, panting happily. Roach pulled his legs in to his chest and rocked himself as he whimpered in pain.

"Kiba! Call Shika!" Said Hidan.

"Already did. He should be here any minute."

Hidan crouched down next to the troubled Roach and chuckled.

"You never learn do ya' Roach?! Just be happy we let you keep em'. Officer Nara is coming to get you so hang tight for a minute."

10 Ten minutes later Shikamaru drove up in his cop car and sighed as he saw Orochimaru on the ground. _What a Drag_. He got out of the car greeted by Hidan.

"Yo! Shika! Long time no see!"

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed as he looked at Orochimaru dressed in women's clothing and smeared red lipstick all over his face, -- or was it blood?

"They'll certainly love him in jail."

Kiba and Hidan lifted Orochimaru up and dragged him over to the car as Shikamaru opened the door. They pushed him in headfirst, and then shoved him in and slammed the car door. Shika and Hidan shook hands and then Shika got in to his car. Before he drove off, Shikamaru stuck his head out of the car.

"You mind telling M.P. that I miss playing cop and criminal with her?"

Hidan chuckled.

"Sure thing, buddy."

~-~-~

_Damn that Mari!_ Hinata rushed her way over to the bar and went behind the counter to pour her self a shot. After two or three Sai had looked at her strangely.

"Hinata, you okay?"

Hinata poured herself another shot and downed it fast, and then handed the glass to Sai.

"Now I am!"

She searched for Yuya, who was serving drinks and flirting with a few of the costumers, and Hidan who was nowhere to be found. _Perfect!_ She straightened out her clothes and came from behind the bar and slowly walked over to the man who had been patiently waiting. Her breathing was heavy and anticipation grew. _What the hell am I supposed to talk about?_ She was so nervous but so eager.

_She looks so beautiful_.

Shino couldn't stop his hands from trembling. He had watched her swallow down what appeared to be four shots and noticed that she looked a little angry while she was doing it. Was she mad at him? Had he done something that bothered her so much that she asked him to stay? Shino caught sight of her fiddling with her fingers and the blank look on her face, which was shaded a faint red. Hinata sat down on the other side of the small table but didn't look at the strange man. She had her hands folded in her lap while she looked down. Shino moved his book to the side and folded his hands on the table.

Hinata was cursing herself for being so damn shy; she couldn't look at the guy even though his eyes were covered. Shino was worried and the tension was so thick so the only solution he had was to break the silence. He cleared his throat startling her just a little.

"Umm… Hinata-chan … have I done something that's bothered you?"

Hinata lifted her head and looked at him with her beautiful large lavender eyes. For a moment there, Shino had stopped breathing. Hinata had built up some courage from the alcohol that was settling in.

"What's your name?"

Her voice sounded like music to Shino's ears.

"It's Shino."

The name made her stomach flutter; it echoed in her thoughts.

"Shino…It's just Hinata, okay?

She had said his name, and how wonderful it sounded when she said it.

"Okay…Hinata."

Hinata relaxed a little but was somehow a bit ticked off. She felt a little heated. She slammed her hands against the table and stood up letting her chair slide back.

"Why! Why do you read that stupid book of yours when I'm on stage?!?! What's so interesting about it that you don't even look at me when I dance?!?! I feel so stupid when I dance for you! I dance so hard just to get you to look but you never do!"

Shino looked up at the angry beauty. He couldn't help but think that she was so adorable, especially when you watch her face turn all these different shades of red.

"Are you angry with me?" Shino asked calmly.

Hinata breathed heavily as she stood there then took a deep breath and took her seat again.

"I… I don't know."

Shino slid the book he was reading in front of her so she could see it. It was a small yellow hard covered book and inscribed on the front cover read 'Butterflies'. Hinata took hold of the book and flipped though it. The book gave pictures and information on different butterflies. She closed the book and looked at him confusedly.

"You ignore me on stage for a book on butterflies?"

"You're mistaken. I always watch you and never stop watching you the moment you get on that stage until the moment you get off. It's just that whenever I see you my attention is fully on you and I forget to put my book down."

Hinata's anger went away after hearing his words.

_He was watching me._

"You come here for me, right?"

"Every day."

"Why?"

"Does anyone in this club know why they come just to see a specific dancer? All I know is that I come to see you; to watch you and when I leave I think of you… and when I sleep I dream of you. … Do I…scare you? … If you told me to leave and never come back… you would never see me again."

Hinata felt her heart beat faster and faster. He was just like Roach, but completely different. Why? Why was he just alike but different? Hinata trembled; she was scared because she was actually considering giving him a chance; a chance on what though? Even though he might turn out to be just like him,… like Roach.

" I'm going to be honest, Shino… I am truly scared…but not of you, of how I feel."

Shino saw her tremble.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't really know."

Shino didn't know what to do. Did she want him to leave? Suddenly Hinata reached in to her bustier and pulled out a hundred-dollar bill; the one he gave her and placed it in front of her without moving her hand from it. Shino was scared; was she really telling him to leave?

"I want you to take this back. Starting now you're not allowed to give me money anymore."

Hinata slid the bill towards him and Shino reached out to take it but instead Hinata took hold of his hand.

"But there's something you must do for me. … You have to come here just like always and watch me; watch me dance just like you always do."

Shino looked at her through his dark round shades and smiled a smile no one could see but only he knew about. Hinata let go of his hand but left it where it was. Shino lightly rubbed the back of his hand on her smooth skin. She could barely feel it but it made all the little hairs stand up on her arm, almost like it was electrifying. She could feel the warmth of his hand and the texture of his skin. She slowly took her hand away and placed her it on her heart. It was beating rapidly. She smiled at him and she didn't know why but she did and surely Shino burned the image in to his mind. It was something he was going to treasure forever because she smiled; it was only for him and him only. Hinata got up from her seat, and then pushed in her chair.

"See you tomorrow?"

Shino nodded.

"Of course."

Shino watched her walk away. She watched how she swayed and loved to trace every single curve of her body with his eyes. Hinata speed-walked back to her dressing room and shut the door. She thought she was going to hyperventilate. She couldn't believe what had just happened; she couldn't believe what she asked. Taken from her thoughts, Kabuto and Lee Jumped out from behind the clothing rack and closed in on her from behind.

"Hinata!" they both said in unison.

"Lee! Kabuto! Where have you two been?"

Lee stood proud in his Tarzan costume with a bowl cut while Kabuto stood there in sexy scientist outfit.

"Well, _someone's_ red all over," said Kabuto.

Hinata began to fan herself.

"It's just the heat… is Hidan getting ready?"

"Yeah, but 'fuzzy-brows' over here is up first."

"Oh Dear! I must take my leave and make my appearance for the ladies await me!" said Lee.

Lee rushed out of the dressing room. Kabuto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her out of the dressing room.

"Come on! Let's go watch from behind the bar counter and help Sai!"

~-~-~

"Ladies and few gentlemen! It's time for some maaaaaannn caaaaaaannnnddddyyyyyy!!! First off is our naughty little jungle boy Leeeeeee!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Screaming young women crowded the outskirts of the second stage bearing three poles to the left of the main stage inside the club. Throughout the noise Lee could hear the baritone voice of his number one fan yelling out his name.

The man was surrounded by the struggle of the crowd but hovered over everyone. He wore a green spandex jumpsuit with a denim vest over it and some high-cut Daisy Duke denim shorts with orange leg warmers. He even wore a bowl haircut as a tribute to his favorite stripper, who was standing on stage.

"Lee! I've come to witness the spectacular vision of your sexy youth!"

Lee gave the man two thumbs up and a twinkling smile. Suddenly 'Jungle Boogie' by Kool & the Gang blasted through the speakers and Lee started swiveling his hips at a steady speed then stopped, jumped and crossed his feet at the ankles then spun, grabbed the pole and swung. Lee held on to the pole with one hand and grinded against it, making the ladies scream.

He tore off his leopard print tunic leaving only a small brown loincloth, and started jerking his hips back and forth as he swung his tunic around his head. He threw it to the man in the jumpsuit who sniffed it in giddiness and yelled out his name.

Lee turned around and shook the bouncy little ass that helped him pay his college tuition. He shook it faster while bending over slowly then quickly lifting up, swinging his head back making his bowl shaped hair swish backwards.

He ripped off his loincloth only to reveal a green spandex man thong clearly covering a large schlong.

As the crowd went wild Lee clung on to his discarded loincloth between his teeth and got on all fours bearing a savage look and crawled across the stage giving the women a chance to stick cash between the crack of his ass and the string of his thong. Lee's underwear was loaded as he crawled over to his desire at the side of the stage.

The man was still holding Lee's tunic tight and anticipation was written all over his face, as lust was recognizable in his eyes. Lee stopped in front of him and dropped the loincloth so the man could roam his eyes all over Lee's lean body. Lee licked his lips and slipped out his tongue only to receive two hundred-dollar bills slipped over it then bit down to keep them in hold. Turned on by the submissive state Lee was in, the man spanked the boy hard on his left cheek making Lee shut his eyes and moan causing the young women to scream in excitement.

Kiba pushed through the crowd with a growling Akamaru leading the way, making the women disperse. Kiba took hold of the arms of the man and led him out of the crowd. The man didn't struggle but kept his eyes on the naughty jungle boy. Lee stood up and danced more for the crowd then waved at the man.

"Bye Guy! I'll see you at home babe!"

Before Guy was escorted out of the building he turned back to respond.

"It's me and you when you get home tonight Lee! Show them the sexiness of youth!"

Guy was taken outside of the building and released then Kiba hit him upside his head and crossed his arms bearing a scowl.

"How many times have I told you to keep your sick sex games off the stage?!"

As Guy rubbed the bump on his head he gave Kiba an ashamed look.

"I can't help it! That green thong drives me crazy! It's so tempting to get up on stage and butter his buns right then and there!"

Kiba sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you! When Lee's on that stage, he works for _Icha Icha _and _Icha Icha_ has a strict rule on not touching the dancers unless giving them money. You on the other hand gave him a spanking and last time you nearly gave him a hand job on stage! If I have to tell you again you are not allowed to enter _Icha Icha_ strip club ever again and I'll make Akamaru go straight for your balls and then well see if you can enjoy the sexiness of Lee's youth."

Fear had struck Guy as he turned around and quickly walked over to his green Volkswagen beetle. Kiba watched him drive away and went back inside knowing that Naruto couldn't handle all those girls by himself; hell he couldn't even handle one! Besides, his favorite dancer was about to perform and he had to make sure the security was tight.

~-~-~

"**Coming up to experiment on love is our very sexy scientist, Kabuto and his partner in naughtiness, ****Deidara the deviant clown!!!"**

The crowd around the stage got so much larger that even Hidan volunteered to be a temporary security guard. He stood there with a bat resting on his shoulder and Kiba and Naruto standing beside him. The two young men about to appear on stage were a popular pair, Kabuto and Deidara. They always danced together. Years ago Kiba had spotted Kabuto as one of the dancers in a gay club.

Kiba secretly became attached to the mesmerizing man and had offered him a job at _Icha Icha. _Kabuto said he would think about it, so Kiba waited for him. Weeks had gone by with no sign of the cute man. Finally he stopped by but brought Deidara along. Kabuto said he would dance at _Icha Icha_ but he had to dance with Deidara or no deal. Jiji agreed and they'd been a popular pair ever since.

More and more Kiba saw the cute man and became infatuated with him but would never express that; he was perfectly satisfied with watching him dance, with protecting him with everything he has when he's on that stage, even if he dances with someone else.

Kabuto and Deidara walked onto the stage with linked arms, blowing kisses at their fans. Kabuto was dressed in a buttoned-up, white lab coat, red bow tie, black leather pants and biker boots. His gray hair was let down and splayed over his shoulders and he wore narrow, thick, dark-framed glasses and black studs in his ears. Deidara posed in his black and white polka-dotted party hat slanted to the side, red clown nose, stitch, black and white zip-off pants, tie-up platform boots and a red tie that loosely hung around his neck.

He wore black eyeliner and blue eye shadow; his blond hair was put up in a ponytail on top of his head and his long bangs hid his right eye. His succulent six-pack gleamed in the spot light and his cocky smile increased the desire of all who watched him. Suddenly the stage went dark and 'Poison' by Groove Coverage started playing while white strobe lights began flashing.

Kabuto and Deidara each grabbed the pole with one hand and swung forward in the same direction until they swung in to each other, lifting their leg and hooking them around each other's hip. They separated by doing a slow back bend and then a split afterwards. They jumped up and stood then walked towards each other, and then Deidara took Kabuto's arm, pulled him around and took hold of his hips, pulling them against him and grinded as Kabuto spread his legs further apart. The flashing lights stopped and the spot light only remained as Deidara reached his hands around Kabuto and pulled open his lab coat making many girls squeal in excitement. They stood there for a minute as they ground against each other in synch with the music. Then Kabuto turned around and jumped on to Deidara. He wrapped his legs around the man's waist and bent back slightly, closing his eyes as Deidara ran his hot tongue along his lean stomach.

As the fans squealed, Deidara dropped to his knees, still holding Kabuto, and laid Kabuto down on his back. An adoring fan brought a folded twenty-dollar bill near Kabuto's mouth and he happily accepted it between his teeth. The girl fainted and Naruto carried her out of the crowd. Deidara reached into one of the many pockets of his pants and pulled out a pair of scissors. He took hold of one of Kabuto's legs and slid the pair of scissors all the way down until one side of his leather pants was cut then took the other leg and cut one side, pulled them off and threw them in to the audience revealing Kabuto's red silk-knit thong.

Deidara crawled over Kabuto and glided his hands against his bare legs as Kabuto arched his back while women were shoving money in to Kabuto's thong. Deidara stood along with Kabuto, who was now only wearing black biker boots, an open lab coat and a red bow tie with the new viewing of his thong.

Kiba was angry and horny at the same time by the way Deidara was touching Kabuto and the way Kabuto's little round ass looked in his thong. As he watched him swing around happily on the metal shaft he couldn't help but think about having his way with him in the worst possible way. After Kabuto discarded his lab coat the song changed to 'Circus' by Britney Spears and Deidara was slammed in to the pole as Kabuto wrapped Deidara's tie around his hand and drew himself closer. Kabuto let go of Deidara's tie and grabbed his arm, pulling him around as Deidara bent over with both hands on the pole.

Kabuto hooked his fingers on the sides of Deidara's pants and pulled them down in a flash, revealing Deidara's leather booty shorts. Kabuto spanked him hard making Deidara arch his back and roll his eyes back. As Kabuto got on all fours and crawled slowly along the stage floor for his tips, Deidara kicked off his pants and wildly swung on the pole in his tie-up platform boots. Deidara got down on the floor and sat on his knees as women shoved large amounts of money in his shorts. They both finished off the last couple of minutes of the song, grinding together, hearing the screams and confessions of love from their audience.

~-~-~

Shino sat on his big, green, comfy couch-chair. The air in the room was filled with the smell of baked salmon and Alfredo pasta with shrimp. He was grading papers on insect classification until interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Shino set his papers down on his coffee table along with his plate. He sluggishly got up and dragged his way over to the door, looked through the peephole and sighed heavily, opening the door. It was his silver-haired neighbor that had come to do his daily bugging. Shino scanned him looking for the familiar orange book.

"No porn today?"

Kakashi reached in to his back pocket and pulled out his book. He looked at the high-collared coat and shades that Shino always wore.

"You know you scare your students looking like that?"

"And you don't look creepy at all covering up half your face with a scarf all year long…what do you want freeloader?"

"Smells delicious in there, Shino!"

"Food…figures."

Shino stepped aside to let the scarf-covered man in, who went straight for the kitchen and made himself a plate. Shino sat back in his comfy chair and returned to grading papers. Kakashi made himself comfortable on Shino's couch and put his feet up on the coffee table while he enjoyed his meal.

"I have to say bug-boy that you let me in a little too easily… what's on your mind my friend?"

Shino set down his papers on the coffee table again and took a deep breath. He looked at his nosy neighbor stuffing his face in.

"She talked to me."

Kakashi stopped eating and set down his plate, then stared at Shino for a minute with the usual blank face.

"The one you go see every day?"

"Who else?"

"Well I figured she would, since you basically slid your whole rent in to her pan-"

"Shut up!"

"So… what did she say?"

"She told me I couldn't pay her anymore, but I have to come and watch her dance."

"So she actually wants you to go and be the creepy guy watching her from the back tables? Well, don't you feel special!"

"At least I didn't get arrested for peeping on some girl in the dressing rooms… Who do you think bailed you out?"

"I swear the girl was leading me on!"

"Oh yes! The eighteen-year-old girl was leading on some guy in his thirties with a scarf covering half his face. Think about how that sounds."

"I'm pretty sure that she just changed her mind at the last minute."

"_Yeah because everyone is just dying to see the angelic vision of the other half of your face and she felt she just wasn't worthy enough._"

"Exactly!"

"You're so full of yourself! Stop denying that you're trying to hide the wrinkles! …Kakashi are those crow's feet I see?"

Kakashi said nothing but only narrowed his eyes at Shino and got up to put his plate in the sink. Shino was satisfied with his accomplishment; it was hard to get the man to show any emotion. Shino lent back in his comfy chair and thought about her; imagining her smiling at him. Kakashi leaned on the front door and looked at the smitten man.

"You sure it's safe…falling in love with her?"

Shino looked at the perverted man whose face was uncovered and worry was expressed all over it.

"Ever since you first brought me there, ever since I first saw her I couldn't help but love her… so I guess it doesn't really matter if it's safe or not. I don't think I'd even care if she robbed me, used me or broke my heart, I'd still love her."

Kakashi stood there thinking of a certain green-eyed stripper, which made his heart ache. He was halfway out the front door until he stopped to look at Shino.

"Be careful bug-boy."

Kakashi left as Shino stared at the spot where the old man stood and thought about the seriousness in his voice. He went back to grading papers, but couldn't stop thinking of her; picturing her…smiling at him.

~-~-~

Yuya walked around with a basket full of cash and a tray of beers. She spotted Hinata rushing around frantically serving beers; it was the club's busiest time of the day. It was 11:30 PM and Hinata's bustier had bills sticking out of it. She kicked off her heels long ago and walked around barefoot. Her butt stung from the many slaps and in her mind she asked how Tayuya could wait tables in a strip club for a living. But she couldn't talk because she was the one stripping on stage. Lee sat at the bar chatting with his admirers and Kabuto and Deidara occupied four tables put together and full of their hardcore fans. Hinata looked around for Hidan, who was up next. She loved to see him dance. Startled by a tap on the shoulder, Hinata spun around, almost dropping the tray of beers until the blond-haired girl caught it, laughing at the frustrated expression on Hinata's face.

"Ino!"

Ino laughed at her as she took the tray of beers.

"Hey sweetheart how's your ass feel? Sorry I'm late! Genma wouldn't keep his hands off me in this bunny costume. Take a break sweetheart, I'll take it from here!"

Ino hustled in her playboy bunny costume and was slapped on the butt along the way. Hinata walked behind the bar, greeted by Sai with a shot in his hand. Hinata downed it quickly, grabbed her shoes and headed for the men's dressing room. Right now Sasori was on stage dancing to 'Baby Got Back' by Sir Mix-a-Lot, and Hidan was up next. She could guarantee he was being picky about what to wear. When she got there he was wearing parts of a fireman costume and a tuxedo. Hinata smirked at him as he fiddled with the buttons of his dress shirt.

"You're hopeless you know. Pick one, fireman or tuxedo man."

"I can't find the pants and hat for tuxedo man or the suspenders and jacket for fireman."

"Maybe because this dressing room looks just as bad as your condo."

Hinata looked around the pigsty of a mess then looked at Hidan.

"Take off the fireman, I found the dress pants. Look for the hat."

~-~-~

"Ladies and few gentlemen! Our sexy Tuxedo man! Hidaaaannnnnnn!!!!!!!!"

Hidan came out in a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and a red tie, wearing a black fedora hat and black shades. As 'Personal Jesus' by Marilyn Manson blasted through the speakers, Hidan held on to the pole and moved his body slowly like a snake while he loosened his tie.

He took off his tie and held it between his teeth. He stood in front of the pole still holding onto it, and dipped down to the floor spreading his legs apart, then slowly got up rubbing his manhood against the pole. He turned around and jerked his hips back and forth as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, showing his sculptured abs and tan skin. He did a quick turn then grabbed onto the pole and spun, arching his back and throwing his tie out into the audience, starting a riot in the crowd.

He dropped to his knees, tugging off his jacket, swung it once around his head and let it go, letting it fall randomly on the stage. He jumped up on his feet and slid his hands against his chest, discarding his dress shirt, twisting it with both hands and whipped the stage, dropping the shirt. He smirked as he heard the screams of the women below. He turned around and swiveled his hips as he unbuttoned his dress pants and let them drop, making the crowd go wild for he was wearing a red, leather zip-up thong with a small whip attached to his thigh being held by a garter belt.

He kicked his pants aside and pulled out the whip, running it along his body and whipping himself in random places. He swung on the pole holding himself in place with the inside of his thighs. He took off his shades and threw them in the crowd. The only thing that remained was his black fedora hat and red, leather zip-up thong as he dropped to his knees again and moved his hands along his body while women were shoving money between the elastic of his thong.

He glanced over at Tayuya who was staring straight at him and smirked and from where he was he knew she was blushing. Hidan stood up again and turned around, then slowly pulled down his thong inch by inch until it dropped to the ground. As he turned around, he quickly pulled his hat off his head and used it to cover his sausage, making a couple of girls faint in over-excitement. He blew kisses while he held his hat against his manhood and walked off the stage with a big smile on his face. Yuya looked at the fool walking off the stage and scrunched her brows. He knew she was watching and took that perfect opportunity to make her blush. He would always do the hat act at the end; he still idiotically believed that everybody wanted his package.

_Dumb ass!_

Yuya got a smack on the ass to wake her from her thoughts.

"Yuya… Long time no see."

"Not long enough! Are you ordering or offering…Genma?"

Genma stood there in his usual blood-red suit smoking his cherry-scented cigar. He was Ino's pimp and constantly tried to make Yuya one of his girls.

"Yuya, I guarantee you'd be a lot happier if you were my girl."

"So it's an offer then. Fuck off Genma; I have no time for this."

Genma chuckled as he blew smoke in her face. He looked her over like a hungry animal and slipped his fingers through her long silky hair.

"You know one day it won't be an offer, it'll be an order."

"We'll see what the 'Beat your ass with a bat' service has to say about that."

Suddenly Genma felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around, greeted by a smiling Hidan in a tuxedo balancing his self on a bat. Genma straightened his suit jacket and inhaled his cigar.

"I have bodyguards that would make you look like chicken shit."

"Then tell your guards that it'll be on like Donkey Kong!"

Genma turned to Yuya, who stood there with her arms crossed and scowling at him.

"Don't tell me this idiot owns you?"

Yuya smirked and walked over to stand next to Hidan.

"No idiot, I own _him_."

With that said, they walked over to Hinata's dressing room. Surely she was waiting for the two.

~-~-~

Hinata got her and Yuya's bag ready when her attention was taken by the creak of her door. Realizing it was Yuya and Hidan, she grabbed the bag and headed for the door.

"Let's go!"

But Yuya, who had grabbed her arm, sat her down. Hidan locked the door and stood there while Yuya made herself comfy on Hinata's lap and smiled.

"Alright! Tell us everything! We saw the both of you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Saw the both of whom?"

Hinata blushed all over; she knew she couldn't get out of the conversation but she would try.

"Don't play bimbo with us Hinata, who's the guy?" asked Hidan, crossing his arms.

"Umm… can we talk about this later?"

"No!" Hidan and Yuya said in unison.

"He's just a… fan."

"Must be pretty special if he gets to talk to you", said Yuya.

"That's it! I'm getting the bat!"

Hidan turned and walked out the door after unlocking it. Hinata ran out after him, unceremoniously dumping Tayuya from her lap, who quickly got up and followed behind. Hidan was almost on his way through the club's front doors, bat in hand, until Hinata grabbed on to his shirt.

"Where are you going?!"

"To that bastard's house!"

"You don't even know where he lives!"

"The hell I don't! Shika ran his license plate number for me!"

Hinata wrapped his tie around her fist and pulled him closer so he could see the built-up fury in her eyes.

"Get your big monkey ass back into that dressing room."

As Hinata's words got through Hidan felt a slight shiver run down his back.

"Y-yes ma'am."

Yuya chuckled as she looked at the tough guy who now looked like a child who had just gotten scolded. Hinata had a full-body blush and was overly pissed. _When the fuck did he get his license plate number?! _After the three returned to the dressing room, Hinata stood angrily with her hands placed on her hips. Her lavender eyes were piercing Hidan as he looked at the floor. Hinata took the bat from him and pressed the end of it into his chest.

"I can fucking take care of myself!"

"I know, I just-"

"Do you think us three are going to work in this damn strip club for the rest of our lives?! Eventually… you're going to leave me … you and Yuya. Don't you think I need to learn how to take care of myself?"

Hidan looked at the maddened beauty with widened eyes. Yuya had the same look on her face as she sat at Suni's mirror. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and she didn't want to hear it from Hinata of all people. When did her clueless and naïve little Hinata step out of her world? Where she and Hidan would be there and protect her forever? Where they would wake her up in the morning and put her to bed at night? When did she gain realization? Hinata leaned the bat against the door next to the still-shocked Hidan and sat at her large vanity. She took a deep breath and looked down at her shoes.

"His name's Shino and you're not allowed to beat, threaten or interrogate him without my permission. That's all I'm going to tell you so you damn well better just let it go."

She looked up at her quiet companions, who wouldn't look at her. _Why didn't they tell me I was wrong? Why didn't they tell me they weren't going to leave me?_ Hinata stood and walked over to Yuya, who was hunched over in her seat with her forearms resting on her thighs. Hinata grabbed her hands and pulled her up on her feet. She wrapped her arms around Yuya's neck and hugged her tightly.

"You're here now… and that's all that matters", Hinata whispered.

Yuya wrapped one arm around Hinata's waist and the other around the back of her neck to hug her back. Hidan came over and wrapped his big strong arms around both of them and they both released an arm to wrap around him. The three stood there in a peaceful group hug.

"Hey guys… let's go home", Hinata said.

~-~-~

The silver-haired man opened his door to a random knock, only to be greeted by her freshly-beaten face and torn clothing. He felt like falling to his knees. The sight of her pained him deeply.

"You come to cut out my heart and poke at it… or is it money again?"

She looked at him with her jade eyes and smirked.

"Come on Kakashi… what good would your heart do?"

"I thought strippers made a pretty good salary."

"Not when they work at 'The Sharingan.'"

"You mean not when the manager-slash-boyfriend takes all your money and beats you afterward."

Sakura sighed deeply, rolling her eyes.

"You going to let me in?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay."

"Then I'm pretty sure Itachi's waiting for you at home."

Sakura laughed.

"There's no such place."

At that moment Kakashi could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. Sakura pushed her way past him and set her tote bag down on his couch. As she walked in to his bedroom she discarded her dress on to the floor and kicked off her pumps so she could only remain in a green g-string. Kakashi, still standing at the front door, watched her and savored her every curve but became angered as he spotted the many bruises ruining her beautiful creamy white skin. _Why must she…do this to me?_ After closing the front door, Kakashi trailed in after her, hearing the sound of his shower running. As he stood in front of his bathroom door with shower steam seeping from the cracks, his eyes were set on the last article of clothing left on her body before she disappeared in to the darkness of his bedroom hanging on the doorknob. It was an invitation and a risky one. He didn't want this anymore; he didn't want to share her. Why couldn't she stay with him…forever? _It's a risk I'll have to take. More like want to._

~-~-~

Hidan sat and watched the two beauties sleep peacefully in his king-sized bed spooned together as if the were inseparable. He laughed to himself as Yuya snorted randomly in her sleep but she looked adorable enough to excuse herself for rugged ways. Aside from the half-an-hour pillow fight he was sure they weren't waking up any time soon after cleaning his condo spotless. So he cleaned up the pillows off the floor and the bubble bath mess made in the bathroom as thanks for being able to step foot on his floor without stepping in trash.

After he was finished he went in to his living room and made himself comfy on his temporary sleeping arrangement in front of his big screen TV. It was 1:00 in the morning and Hidan settled for sports. He lay there on his comfy worn-out couch; eyes half-lidded, slowly dozing off until an image of Hinata's furious face came to mind. With fury like that it could make him get on all fours and act like a scared dog with its tail between its legs. It's true. His little Dorothy came out of her Oz world. And one day he wouldn't be her lion looking for some courage. Hidan rolled over and slid his hand under the couch; the one place he knew they wouldn't dare attempt to clean for fear of discovering a home for roaches.

He pulled out a torn envelope. He looked at the address it was sent from and smirked. It was sent from his hometown, Miami, from an old childhood friend. _Zabuza Momochi._

He couldn't believe it when he got the letter last week. He and Zabuza were the best known bullies back in the day. In high school they were the ones stealing lunch money and giving wedgies; then grew up and became bodyguards for the worst kind of people for the highest price.

Ladies loved them and men feared them; lord knows he'd laugh his ass off if he told him he moved to Kansas and became a stripper. He pulled out the letter and was glad to see the same old crappy handwriting that only he could mostly interpret but he didn't want to read it since he'd read it once before. Just looking at it reminded him of what Hinata said last night.

_**Eventually… you're going to leave me, you and Yuya. **_What a great way to feel even guiltier about leaving.

Zabuza had become a bail bondsman and had asked him to come back to Miami and partner up with him as a bounty hunter. It would be Zabuza, Hidan and the bat again, just like old times. How nice it would be to hunt down and beat the living hell out of someone and get paid for it. Hidan put the letter back in to the torn envelope and slid it back under the couch. He turned of the TV and grabbed the blanket neatly folded on the arm of the couch and covered himself up with only his feet sticking out at the end. Just as he was about to pass out, wisps of hair swept across his face and a giggle traveled to his ear.

"Who's the letter from, 'cause the handwriting was crappier than yours."

Hidan dragged his eyelids open, irritated of being disturbed of his sleep again to see a drowsy Yuya hanging over him.

"Go back to sleep."

"_Is it from an admirer of yours?_"

"Yes, her name's Shizune and it's a letter explaining how much I rocked her world last night."

"It must have been the best five minutes of her life."

"I'm not sure. It was either the five minutes of muffin-eating or the multiple hours of sex. The loud screams didn't give me a clue either."

"She was faking it; she didn't want to hurt your feelings. I guess she really does pity you if she wrote a letter. … Could that be the clue?"

"…. I'm leaving to go to Miami on August first."

Tayuya was stunned silent. She didn't like how the atmosphere suddenly turned serious. Hidan rolled over on his side; he couldn't bear to look at her. Yuya stood and walked around the couch to face him. She knelt down in Hidan's oversized dress shirt and grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to look up at her sad and angry eyes.

"You're leaving her! … You're leaving me. How could you say such a thing after what she said tonight?!"

Tears started streaming down Tayuya's flushed cheeks. Hidan's heart ached knowing that he really must be an asshole if he had actually made Yuya cry. He couldn't stand it but he wasn't going to take back his decision. He had thought about it hard and long and he knew that going to Miami was what he wanted. Leaving his two most treasured souls would hurt him more than it would hurt either of them. They would be the only girls for him and no other girl could replace them; he loved them. Hidan sat up and pressed a thumb to her cheek to wipe away a runaway tear and pushed back her silky pink hair. Suddenly Hidan scooped her up off the floor, startling her, and set her down on his lap.

"At a time like this you decide to be a pervert!" Yuya tried to push her way out of his grip but it did no good.

She stopped struggling when she realized his face was perfectly serious and the look in his eyes was unimaginable. It scared her; her heart started beating ten times faster. Hidan moved his face closer to hers so their lips were seconds apart. Yuya could feel his hot breath on her lips. He looked at her straight in the eyes never breaking contact and Yuya was too scared to look away. For some reason she felt like bursting into tears but was dying to connect their lips together. Hidan pushed back a lock of hair and lowered his head to let it rest on the crook of her neck.

"You know Yuya, we three share one life. We eat, sleep, and work in the same place; wear the same clothes and shop in the same store. … I'm leaving to get my own life because in reality not every girl gets a male strippin' slave and bodyguard."

Hidan lifted his head to catch sight of a once again crying Yuya, which would forever be on his conscience.

"It's time to grow up now Yuya, and realize that life… isn't always going to be the same. Can't you see… that's what our girl is doing?"

Hidan wiped away the fresh tears spilling over, and then sat there holding her tight as she cried on to his chest. He sat there until she cried herself to sleep then carried her back to bed. After he put her to bed he got back on the couch and lay there thinking of what just happened. For a moment he almost asked her to go with him; he almost tasted the sweetness of her cherry lips. He almost shed a tear. He had finally fell deep asleep dreaming of her, of Yuya. There's only so much courage a man can get.

**~-~-~ Saturday July 4****th**** ~-~-~**

Hinata woke up to a wet grittiness licking across her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened to the sight of Monarch rubbing against her shoulder. Her eyes rolled over to the purple alarm clock blinking 6:30 AM, causing her to roll over groaning in irritation for only her cat could wake her up earlier than her two best friends. She felt small paw prints walking over her bare hip then felt a ball of warmth snuggle up in to the dip of her stomach. Hinata could feel the purr of the affectionate Monarch through her stomach as they both lay there in the silence of the early morning. Suddenly Hinata sat up quickly, startling Monarch making him jump off the bed and run out of the bedroom.

"FUCK!"

Hinata reached for the phone on the night stand and dialed rapidly. Waiting for an answer Hinata chewed on her nails like a starved animal getting more and more frustrated the more she herd the phone ring.

"Hello?" Yuya answered drowsily.

"Yuya! Wake Hidan up and get over here NOW!"

"Hinata?! Is that really you? Do you know what time it is?!"

"I don't give a shit! Get over here now and bring the brute with you! I need your help! Today is the day!!"

"Idiot, he's not picking you up until 8:30 AT NIGHT! It's 6:35 in the fucking morning! Have you lost your senses?!"

"This from the girl who was going to wake me up 20 minutes later on a Saturday! If you don't get over here right now I'm going straight over to your place and drag your ass out of bed myself."

"_Oh really_, just how do you plan on getting here?"

"On the dirty bus where hobos sleep and creepy guys stare at you."

"Ha! When pigs fly."

"_Yuya_ ... _please_ it's important. I'm on the edge over here. I don't know what you do on these things… I'm… sort of… scared."

"(Sigh) Fine! We'll be over shortly."

The next thing Yuya heard was a dial tone and a loud knock at her front door. She groaned loudly in annoyance as she threw her cell phone randomly and stripped off the covers. Walking towards the door in some red, high, boy-cut underwear and a half-shirt that stated KNOW YOUR RANK, she ran her fingers through her distorted hair and sighed deeply. Yuya opened the door to a smirking Hidan with his hands shoved in to the pockets of his red and black checkered pajama pants and a white wife beater hanging over his shoulder. Yuya crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Well, well… if it isn't the brute. Did Hinata call you first?"

"Nope. How could you still be in bed?! Today is the day! I thought you'd be up by now and ready to go!"

"He's not picking her up until 8:30 at night! Did you both neglect to look at the time?!"

Saturday was their day, their day when the three spent completely every minute together. Hidan and Yuya would drive over to Hinata's house and wake her up as usual, then the three would laugh and fight and shop together. They would go to movies or go out to eat; have pillow fights and take baths. Not that they didn't do that mostly every other day but today was Saturday; their day the whole day.

But this particular Saturday wasn't their day… it was Independence Day; the day of Hinata's date. The day when Hinata would go out with this guy named Shino who had been observing her like a hungry animal every work day of the week and the only thing he paid for was a glass of seltzer water. He sat there at that same back table in the same grayish funnel-collared jacket wearing those peculiar shades always holding the same yellow, hard-back covered book, watching her.

Just yesterday Shino changed everything after a simple catch of her hand while she turned to walk off the stage. She wasn't shocked or stunned or surprised. It was his touch that calmed her completely. It couldn't have been anyone's hand because his were unnaturally cool. She turned around still holding his hand in a black persuguida thong and smiled. Shino was in such awe that he almost thought about getting down on his knees and telling her he would worship her forever. His face was so blatantly glistening in sweat and his heart felt like a beating drum. She certainly was a heavenly sight.

"D-do you think… I c-could have a word w-with you… if you have some f-free time?"

Hinata giggled at his nervous stuttering. He was absolutely adorable. He sounded like she did in middle school but better.

"I suppose you could have a word with me. I'll be out in a couple minutes 'Kay! Wait for me!"

Hinata slowly took her hand away and smiled cheerfully at Shino, then walked off the stage. Shino waited for the buxom aesthete, anxiously tapping his finger on the table to the beat of the music. She walked over in a long black slinky skirt with a super-high slit that showed off her long toned leg, also wearing a black halter ring top showing off her smooth, flat stomach. If Shino was drooling thank goodness no one could see it. Hinata sat down at the table as her lavender eyes set on his shaded ones. Truth be told his choice of clothing was sort of bugging her but she wouldn't worry about it because she had a way to get it off of him. Shino shuffled a bit in his seat before he spoke.

"Tomorrow is the 4th of July and I was hoping… that maybe… you'd want to celebrate… with me? But if you say no I completely understand! I just thought that maybe… I would try my luck tonight. It really took every ounce of my courage to even ask because every time I come here the guy with the bat at the bar stares at me quite unfavorably."

Hinata looked over at the bar to see a menacing Hidan with a bat resting on his shoulder. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a big ball of mush on the inside. That bat of his is just a cover-up. … So basically you're asking me on a… d-d-date?" _Damn it!_

Hinata was sure she was beet-red for having to stutter out the word date. She had never been on a date before. No one had ever asked her on one.

"I guess you could say that."

Shino stared at the beauty's flushed face. _So cute!_

"Where are we going?"

"To my apartment building; I was hop-"

Shino was interrupted in the middle of his sentence when an angry Hinata stood up quickly causing her chair to slide back, slamming her hands down on the table and startling Shino.

"What the hell do you expect to be doing there?! Look Pal! I'm not some one-night-stand! I may be a stripper but I'm no quick fuck!"

"No, No, No, No! That's not what I meant! I had no intention of doing _that_ to you. We're not even going inside my apartment; we'll be on the roof the whole time. I was hoping we could watch the fireworks from there… do you like Chinese take-out… or pizza? … we could go somewhere else entirely if you-"

"No! ... It's fine. Hawaiian pizza would be great."

~-~-~

Yuya lent against the wall, arms crossed with an obvious pout on her face. After Hidan knocked rapidly on Hinata's door he looked over and smirked at Yuya thinking how cute she looked in her little fit.

"If you wanted to go on a date so bad then I'll take you on one."

Yuya scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"A date with you probably includes fast-food, your place and an attempt to get me in bed. And let's just say you actually _do_ get me in bed then I'd get to witness the master of premature ejaculation with your spectacular…hmmm lets say four inches."

"… So you're saying there actually is a chance I could get you in bed?"

Yuya sighed heavily and walked over and stood in front of Hidan banging hard on the door. After she heard the shuffle of feet from the other side of the door she spun around and glared at Hidan.

"YOU'RE SO AMAZINGLY DENSE!!"

Hidan chuckled at the moody eyeful.

"Sticks and stones Yuya."

Their attention was brought to the opening of the front door bearing Hinata wearing a satin dark purple camisole with matching high boy-cut underwear. She was breathing heavily and she had several dresses scrunched tightly in her hand. Her face was flushed and her hair looked like she just woke up.

"I don't know what to wear!!!!"

Yuya dropped her head and walked in to the clothes cluttered apartment picking up a shirt here and there as she walked in to the bedroom. Hidan pulled Hinata in for a hug and pushed back her messy hair.

"How's it going beautiful?"

Hinata let the dresses drop to the floor and snuggled in closer to the big strong man. She inhaled the sent of his skin which seemed to have had his cologne mixed in to it. His chest was warm and she could feel his heart steadily beat. When he spoke she could feel the vibration of his voice and the roughness of his hand rested atop of her head. Hinata always felt like Hidan was so misplaced but perfectly belonged with Yuya and her.

"It's so great to see you so lively so early in the morning. Pajamas suit you well."

"I can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"There would only be one reason to go out with a stripper."

"That's definitely not the reason he asked you on a date."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't see you as a stripper; when he watches you the look in his eyes is pure devotion to the most beautiful woman he's ever seen."

"Isn't that look what every other costumer has."

"No, what they see is tits, ass and package."

"Isn't it a bad idea to go out with a guy who's already seen you naked?"

"Hinata, it's going be fine, and if he turns out to be a creep then you call my ass pronto and I'll be over there with my trusty bat… so tell me, why did you tell him to come pick you up at my place?"

"To be safe; for all you know he could be a stalker like Roach and come snooping around leaving me creepy love letters. I'd rather he think your apartment is mine for right now. Is that okay?"

"It's dandy with me."

Yuya walked out and scanned over Hinata. Hinata's nails were chewed down, her eyebrows almost looked like Lee's and her hair was a mess. Yuya walked over to a confused Hinata and grabbed her hands.

"Here's the deal, all you have are stripper clothes and you look like a high-class hobo. That won't do. Get dressed; we're going shopping and then off to the salon you go."

Hinata smiled wide.

"Are we shopping at 'Eccentricity'?"

"No, at 'Eternity25.'"

~-~-~

"Please go to chapter eight in your textbooks."

Shino wriggled his nose from the chalk dust he inhaled and shifted his eyes over to the clock. His date with Hinata was several hours away but his patience was of a five-year-old waiting in line to see Santa Clause.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I would like to say thanks for everyone who's reading my story! I totally thought that I couldn't write a fanfic but it's so fun! Thank you reviewers and thank you Fan artist! But most of all, thanks mom!**

_I don't want to open my eyes because her presence has disappeared. The warmth beside me is gone; how empty it feels._

Kakashi ran his hand across the spot she had slept in and sighed deeply.

_What am I to her and why does she keep coming back? More importantly why do I keep letting her take advantage of me? She must know; she must know that I'm trapped. Or have I given in?_

Kakashi rolled over as what happened last night reeled in his mind like a movie, and then inhaled her scent that still lingered in the air. He searched and searched for any sign of a clue. Was she crying out for help coming to see him every night? What was it with her? Kakashi could only come up with unanswered questions.

_Why should I even try to figure her out when she doesn't consider my feelings? I'm human like everyone else; I have a heart that she unconsciously destroys piece by piece. Or maybe she knows; maybe it's some sick pleasure she has that she does to men like me. It's agonizing. What a beautiful affliction she is. If I told her I love her she'd laugh in my face. She wouldn't believe in such a silly thing such as love because she was once a silly girl who strongly believed in it but was trampled on and used countless times. Who knows how deformed her heart is now, if there's even a heart there? She's like stone; and it can break eventually, with time and patience, but I'm afraid that time is slipping by too quickly for her. There is no easy way is there? _

_I guess I have to hope for a miracle._

~-~-~

After four long hours of shopping and four new outfits plus two new pairs of shoes, a manicure, pedicure, the whole shebang, Yuya, Hidan and Hinata settled for a brunch at 'The Swallowtail' for a little R&R. Hidan leant his head against the window and sighed. _Thank God! Air conditioning!_

"If I knew I had to endure four long hours of shopping and carry all the bags with having to face the unbearable heat then I would have stayed home. You two are abnormal."

Hinata used the back of her dainty hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead then gulped down half of the large cup of cold water in front of her.

"Don't forget your paying for brunch. All those adorable outfits and shoes cost me a pretty penny."

"The hell I'm paying for brunch! It's on Yuya since this was her idea."

Yuya was slumped in her chair watching the people go by. Totally oblivious to the other two's conversation she thought about the fact that it's the Fourth of July and Hinata wouldn't be there to spend it with her. Would she be alone? She almost hitched a breath thinking about spending it together with Hidan. Not because it was Hidan; because it would be _the last one_ she would spend with him. The very thought of that scared her; just her and the brute. No doubt he would try to get into her underwear. But that really wasn't what she was worried about; she was worried what would come out of her big mouth. Of course it would be something cruel and hurtful; well at least that's what she thought but it wasn't really what she believed fore she would tell herself it would be cruel and mean but really she knew she would say something from deep within. She was too proud and too angry with him, and also with herself, to linger over and be saddened by his announced departure.

"Yuya! ... Yuya! … Small breast!"

Yuya was snapped out of her train of thought and turned to look at the questioning Hinata. She put on a small forced smile for her best friend and asked what she wanted.

"You okay Yuya?"

"I'm fine, just a little upset that one of my favorite characters on 'Smallville' is _leaving_ the show… Or maybe it's just the heat."

With that said Yuya took a sip of her water and continued to watch the people outside the window.

_Shit! She's pissed and even worse she's pissed at me. She hadn't even glanced at me when she said what she said._ Hidan looked at the pinked haired woman whose fury shown red in her face… or maybe it was the heat. No matter how sexy she looked when she was angry Hidan decided not to pick on her in her neglecting state even if she was so tempting.

'_Smallville' my ass! She's been avoiding me for weeks now. It's so obvious that she tries to speak to me as little as possible and she stays a good three feet away from me. Fine! She can be stubborn; she's more fun that way. Knowing her for so long I've easily picked out tactics to drive out her emotions she thinks she locks up in a bullet-proof safe. _

_No way will I be avoided, not when I'm losing precious time with the women of my life._

~-~-~

"You were with him!"

"No!"

"You lie! I can smell him all over you!"

"I wasn't, I swear!"

"I don't hire whores Sakura! I only hire strippers! Every stripper here belongs to me Sakura, especially you; you're mine and only mine!"

Sakura was cornered against the wall trembling from the menacing look that Itachi gave her. Her breathing was shaky and her body was stiff. Itachi slowly glided his hand across her collar bone then wrapped it around her neck like a fitted glove. Sakura breathed heavily, eyes widened and brows furrowed. Itachi loved the way his hand sculpted perfectly around Sakura's small and fragile neck. He loved the way she shut her eyes tight and gave out a small whimper as he squeezed. He chuckled as he squeezed tighter and she whimpered more.

"You cannot run from me… Sakura. Because I _will_ find you."

Itachi ran his free hand slowly along the curve of her body as he squeezed making Sakura gasp for air.

"If you go back to him, I will know… and he will suffer the consequences… and I will make you watch."

Streaks of tears poured from Sakura's jade eyes. Itachi squeezed tighter cutting off Sakura's air; he dragged her up against the wall and smirked at her pain stained face then threw her to the side hard on to the floor. She coughed and gasped for air as she lay there.

Itachi left his office leaving Sakura on the floor still struggling to breathe. After she got herself together and was able to get up she went over to Itachi's desk and pulled out a bottle of whisky hidden in the bottom drawer. She sat on the edge of the desk and took a swig of the bottle, distorting her face only a quick second. She sat there in the dull lighted room, inhaling the cigarette smoke coming through the cracks of the door. She sat there in silence as tears dripped from her chin. _If only I could tell Kakashi that I didn't really want to leave. That I wish it was him who would choke me until I'm breathless and tell me never to come back to this damn place. 'The Sharingan', the lowest of the low strip club in Kansas._

_Kakashi, no one can save me… so instead I'll save you._

~-~-~

It was 6:00 PM as the two busty beauties lounged in Hidan's Jacuzzi bath tub with champagne in one hand and a strawberry in the other. Hidan seated himself against the door frame drinking a beer and reading a sports magazine as he listened to the two giggle and reminisce about the fun they had in high school.

"Remember the week of Christmas before break when we both came to school in sexy Santa's helper costumes. Guys were practically falling over their selves."

"Oh yeah! They were practically unacceptable for school. You basically forced me into that outfit and I didn't particularly like the horn dog attention like you did."

Hinata blushed as she remembered the hungry looks she received that day. "It was funny how so many made it the ultimate challenge to get us into a threesome."

"They couldn't help it; we were the shit back then. We were two inseparable, cute, big-breasted girls and one of them happened to date both genders…"

"Remember the talent show?"

Yuya tipped her head back to rest on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. She could imagine Hinata and her in their cute gangster outfits dancing together on stage. The three-day suspension was completely worth it for the dance and costumes being too provocative. But the thrill of dancing on that stage with her best friend and feeling so alive was amazing. At the time it wasn't acceptable and not everyone could see the vision of what they had done on that stage but what mattered is that they saw it. On that day they were one and they were beautiful.

Tayuya smiled.

_Come to me, run to me, do and be done with me cold, cold, cold_

Hinata smiled, closed her eyes and leant back her head.

_Don't I exist for you don't I still live for you cold, cold, cold_

The two women started to sing in unison not caring about who was listening, who was watching, and who judged them for their off-key voices; they both sang to their hearts' content.

_I want to be with you baby! Oh slip me inside of your heart._

_Don't I belong to you baby, don't you know that nothing can tear us apart._

_Come on now! Come on now! Come on now! Telling you that I loved you right from the start._

_But the more I want you the less I get. Ain't that just the way things are?_

The condo had gone silent and the only thing heard was the slight pop made from Hidan releasing his wet lips from his nearly empty beer bottle. He slid his forefinger down his tongue and turned the page of his sports magazine. Satisfied of knowing why 'Cold' by Annie Lennox was such an important song to his girls, for the lyrics said it all; he wouldn't dare to break the shared silence between the two. All he did was smile, for being bestowed events of the past he was never part of as he imagined Yuya in a sexy Santa's helper costume.

"Yuya."

"Hmm?"

"I Love you."

"…I Love you too."

~-~-~

Shino walked in to his kitchen wet from a shower and clothed only in a towel around his waist. He was greeted with the aroma of baking Hawaiian pizza, scurrying over to the oven to grab some oven mitts. He opened the oven and felt its heat flush over his naked chest as droplets of water from his hair dropped and sizzled on the open oven door. He took out the pizza and examined it; satisfied, he set it on the counter and smirked. Feeling a slight chill, Shino went back in to his room to get dressed. He pulled on some white briefs and his favorite long chocolate brown cargo shorts, then grabbed his towel and shuffled it across his hair until he considered dry.

He tumbled over on his bed and lied there on his back, staring at the ceiling. He lay shirtless and so very beautifully built. His abdomen was full of succulent ripples that went on for miles and followed through to his long broad shoulders. Shino ran his long fingers through his uniquely-textured hair, and then brought his hand down to shield his big watery blue eyes from the light. He lay there with his smooth and perfect, slightly tan skin that seemed to almost glisten in the light of the lamp.

_She said yes and now it's come to this. It's come to the point where I get to spend the evening with her on this faithful Fourth of July. I guarantee she thinks I'm creepy… but then who doesn't? She probably thinks I'm some wired, stalker creep who wears the new upgraded version of a flasher on the streets. But instead I'm an entomology professor at Kansas University and for some reason it doesn't sound any better to me. I can just imagine the face she's going to make when I tell her I teach collage students about bugs--as if I couldn't get any creepier. _

_Besides the fact that I'm creepy let's not forget the fact that I'm 28 and I haven't dated in eight years; a guy who gave up dating at 20 and devoted myself to bugs. This isn't going to go well. I'm afraid she's going to have her hand stuck in her purse and attached to a can of pepper spray every minute we spend together…but I can't blame her. Should I just calm down and remember the most important fact--that she said yes? How could I when I'm so afraid that our first date could be our last?_

Shino sighed deeply and fetched a plain black t-shirt from his dresser and searched around the room for his missing black high-top chucks. Once found, he put on his high-collared jacket and buttoned every button. For his finishing touches, he slipped on his shades, grabbed his keys and Google map directions and walked back in to the kitchen. He slipped the pizza back in to the oven to keeps it warm, and then looked over at his lady bug wall clock that read 7:35 PM. According to the map it would take him 15 minutes to get to his destination. He had just enough time to buy her something he had in mind. Shino headed for the door and right as his hand touched the door knob he stopped all his movements. Hinata's smiling face flashed before his eyes and his heart went crazy in beats. Now he was aching to see her and he immediately opened the door and left, for it was a sign, and a beautiful one.

~-~-~

A loud knocking at the door alarmed the three, causing Hinata to sit up splashing Yuya with water.

"HE'S TOO EARLY!!!"

Hinata jumped out of the bathroom and snatched a towel neatly folded on the toilet seat. She wrapped tight around her curvaceous figure and peeked around the doorframe of the bedroom. Hidan walked calmly over to the front door with a mischievous smile placed upon his face remember the secretive chat he had on the phone with a certain someone when the girls were in the dressing rooms. Hidan opened the door to a frantic man dressed in an Uncle Sam costume. Hinata's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Jiji? What are you- … HIDAN!"

Jiji rushed over to Hinata and embraced her in a tight hug sobbing disturbingly as snot oozed out of his nose then was snorted up like a yo-yo.

"NATA-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING ON YOUR FIRST DATE TONIGHT?!"

Hinata rolled her eyes as she sighed deeply then shot daggers at Hidan laughing hard on the floor against the front door. _He'll pay!_

Yuya, also wrapped in a towel, walked over to Hidan who was laughing too hard to pay attention to Yuya's pissed-off look. Hidan immediately stopped laughing finally realizing a little too late that Yuya's foot was heading straight down the center between his legs and fast. Before Hidan could escape, a jolt of excruciating pain came from below and traveled up. Hidan held onto his damaged goods and looked as if he was fighting for breath but not a sound escaped from his mouth. Now the same mischievous smile that Hidan once harbored was then on Yuya.

As Hinata struggled to get Jiji off of her, she gave Yuya a thumb up and Yuya returned the gesture.

"NATA-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL YOUR POOR JIJI?!"

"Because Jiji, I was going to call you right after I came back from my date and tell you all about it. You really thought I was going to hide something like this from you?"

Hinata looked at the clock on the microwave blinking 7:40 PM. _Shit!_

"Yuya, take Jiji and calm him down! I have to get ready quick!"

Yuya pried Jiji off of Hinata and Hinata rushed to Hidan's room to get ready.

"NATA-CHAN! MAKE SURE YOU WEAR A BRA! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE EASY!"

Scowling at Jiji's remark Hinata was already sliding on her dress and Yuya was waiting for her in the bathroom with a heated hair straightener. Hinata scurried in to the bathroom and Yuya started straightening her hair, making it curve around her face as Hinata put in some medium-sized, gold hooped earrings and applied so clear lip-gloss to her luscious lips. Yuya turned her around and straightened her bangs then after Hinata put on her shoes. Hinata returned to the bedroom to find Hidan sitting on the floor against the bed. Hidan was stunned at Hinata's beautiful new look but could not admire her for long when a bottle of ginger-scented lotion was thrown at him.

"Legs! Now!" Hinata shouted.

Hidan eased it on to her smooth toned legs and rubbed it in slowly enjoying it entirely. He prayed he'd be the only one to touch her legs tonight and he inhaled the sweet ginger scent, which caused him to unconsciously run his tongue across his bottom lip. Hinata pulled away her legs and Hidan smiled not missing her cute blushing face almost hurt to see her cute dark red painted toes walk away. Yuya shoved some gold bangles onto Hinata's wrist and smirked at how adorable she looked, then handed her a white rhinestone clutch. Hinata threw her arms around Yuya and giggled in excitement as Yuya wrapped her arms tightly around Hinata's waist. They walked into the living room to find Jiji still sniffling on the couch but once he spotted Hinata, an angelic vision in front of him, he burst with tears and starting sobbing louder and more disturbingly than before.

"NATA- CHAN!! MY BEAUTIFUL NATA-CHAN!!"

Hinata stood in a bewitching, strapless, woven smock dress with a crochet hem and red and yellow mixed floral and star-like print also including a blue and brown paisley print all on a cream background. Some open-toe faux leather buckle wedges adorned her dainty feet and her cute bobbed hair-cut curved around her slight thin face and her bangs were even again across her forehead. Yuya stood in front of her with a serious look on her face and Hinata felt some sort of lecture coming on.

"Listen, just in case something bad happens, use the cell phone I put in to your purse and call Hidan right away! There's also a can of pepper spray in there and a pocket knife."

"Yuya! What am I supposed to do with a pocket knife?! I don't think it'll go as far as committing murder! I really think you're overdoing it."

"Do you want the bat instead?" shouted Hidan from the bedroom.

Before Hinata could answer, Jiji swooped in front of her with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Tell him to keep his hands OFF! Legs must be crossed at the ankles! Pour your own drink and make sure he's looking at you _not_ your chest! Don't talk with your mouth full and most importantly, NO SEX!!!! I know you're a grown woman but damn it make him work for it!!"

"I WOULDN'T EVEN- (sigh) yes Jiji".

Hinata sighed deeply and forced a smile for her dear Jiji; she should have expected this from the man who raised her since she was sixteen.

~-~-~

Shino stood in front of the door hearing more than one voice behind it. Maybe he was at the wrong door. Maybe she gave him someone else's address. Maybe she has roommates with deep voices. He checked his Google map directions the third time over then the ones that she gave him. It all matched up and the only thing he failed to do was knock as he shook in anticipation. Shino slid his hand over the door and took a step forward. He balled up his hand in to a fist and hesitated. He took a couple of deep breaths and quickly knocked five times then stepped back and listened. All the voices went silent and the next thing Shino heard was a stampede of feet coming towards the door. He could feel the vibration of their feet through the floor, causing him to gulp hard. The door flew open to reveal a tall man with a bat and another man wearing an Uncle Sam costume.

_Shit! This has got to be the wrong address… wait, is that the owner of the strip club?_

Hidan stood scowling at Shino with his bat resting on his shoulder and Jiji stood next to him, arms crossed with the same expression as Hidan.

"You're two minutes late!" said Hidan.

Shino stood unmoved.

"My apologies… is, is Hinata here?"

"Yes, Nata-chan is here… but let's put down some ground rules first, shall we, Hidan?" said Jiji.

"I want her back here by midnight and no later." said Hidan.

"If she comes back intoxicated, I'm coming after you." Jiji said, pointing a finger at him.

"If she doesn't come back at all… we know where you live", Hidan said, moving his bat from his shoulder and resting it in his other hand. "So just be a gentleman, eat your pizza and keep your damn hands to yourself! Got it?"

Shino was visibly shaking as he nodded his head like a bobble head doll.

Yuya, still in a towel, pushed her way between the two men, placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"If you don't want a gang of strippers with pipes and chains showing up at your door, then be a good boy okay?!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Hinata stood furiously two feet behind the group huddled in front of the door making Shino invisible to her view. She crossed her arms and couldn't believe what she was hearing from the three in front of her. She wouldn't take it anymore; no one talked her about setting ground rules and no one told her she couldn't drink as much as she wanted to or be out as long as she wanted to. No one told her they were going to scare the shit out of her date! Hinata dropped her arms, hands balled in to fist and took in a breath.

"COULD YOU ALL BACK THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DATE?!!!!"

The three huddled at the door turned their heads to look at the very pissed-off Hinata and quickly dispersed. Satisfied, Hinata calmed her self as the others watched her face go back to normal.

Shino was astonished as his mouth went agape after finally getting to see the object of his desire; the one he pined for the whole day. The one that took over his mind, completely screwing him up while teaching his class earlier.

Hinata looked at Shino and smiled; she strutted her way over to him and stopped, blushing profusely.

"H-Hello S-Shino."

Yuya and Jiji's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. Shino was short of breath as his mind searched for something to say.

"I-I-I… wow. Y-You look amazing… I mean… hello."

Hinata turned around, ignoring the three's expressions and smiled.

"Happy Fourth of July everyone! I'll be going now, bye!"

With that said Hinata turned back around and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She grabbed Shino by the hand and tugged a bit just to get him going but he stopped her and let go of her hand. She looked at him confusedly as he reached into his wide collar and pulled out a single purple aster. Hinata stood silently, gawking at it for a minute, and then finally reached up to take it, smiling as she sniffed it. Shino took the initiative and gently took hold of her hand after she stuck the flower in to her clutch bag. They entwined fingers and made their way to Shino's car.

~-~-~

"Did Hinata… stutter?" asked Yuya.

"Holy shit… I believe she did." said Jiji.

Hidan went in to kitchen and pulled out three shot glasses and a bottle of vodka and started to fill each glass.

"I need a drink."

Yuya walked over to where Hidan was and grabbed one of the shot glasses.

"Hell don't we all."

Jiji joined Yuya and took a glass for himself.

"You think she'll be okay?"

Yuya downed the shot.

"You mean do you think she got over it?"

Hidan poured her another one.

"That's the one thing she's been pretending not to think about all day."

"Who could forget something like that?" said Hidan.

"I wish she never had to go through it." Jiji pushed away his shot glass. "I remember that day… when I found her on that train."

~-~-~

The two arrived in Shino's green Honda Element; they rode in comfortable silence the whole way there. Hinata looked up to see and old apartment building that had seen better days but on the roof she spotted some lights. Shino appeared at her car window and opened the door slowly, then held out his hand to help Hinata out of the car. When they went into the building Hinata was surprised to see how the inside looked completely different from the outside; it was one of those 'don't judge a book by its cover' buildings. There was a small lobby area where you could check your mail and the walls were freshly painted with red. There was a beautifully carved bench and an abstract painting above it; then as they kept walking, there was a door leading to the stairs, and next to it was the elevator. Once the two entered the elevator Hinata saw that there were twelve buttons and watched closely when Shino pushed the fourth button.

_He said we were going on the roof_!

Shino caught glimpse of the expression on Hinata's face when he pushed the fourth button. He gently took hold of her hand, slightly alarming her, and leaned in just a bit.

"I'm sorry… the pizza's on the fourth floor. I didn't want it to get cold so I stuck it in the oven. You can go on ahead to the roof if you like."

His voice and his cool hand soothed her but she was scared of him at the same time. _Calm yourself Hinata he's getting the pizza! He's not like that! ...I hope._

"I'm fine. Let's go, I'm starved!"

Hinata placed a small smile on her lips. Aware of her insecurities, Shino nodded in agreement and let go of her hand. When the elevator doors opened Hinata saw a grape-painted hallway full of doors. Shino made his way to the third door down then Hinata heard the jingle of keys. Hinata shuffled her way over to him then backed against the wall between two other doors. Once Shino opened the door the aroma of pineapple hit Hinata's nose. _Hawaiian pizza… he remembered._

Shino returned with a medium-sized pizza that looked positively delicious; topped with chunks of pineapple, mozzarella cheese and pieces of ham. Shino smiled at how Hinata hungrily eyed the pizza, and then he walked towards the elevator as Hinata followed the pizza like the walking dead. Shino pressed the twelfth button and up they went as the air in the elevator was filled with anticipation and the smell of Hawaiian pizza.

~-~-~

Hidan and Jiji had said their goodbyes as Yuya was finally getting dressed in the bedroom. She came out with her shopping bags and headed for the door but stopped to see a smug-looking Hidan leaning against the front door with his arms cross and a disliked glint in his eyes. Yuya was in no mood for bullshit and had no tolerance for him either; she was leaving no matter what he tried to do.

"Move your ass Hidan! I'm not in the mood to play games with you."

Hidan smirked; she was already so angry and he hadn't said a word.

"I don't think so pinky. You're staying right here tonight."

Yuya dropped her bags instantly as she turned red in the face and her eyes built up with furry.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Hidan took a deep breath and prepared for the worst as he walked toward her, loving the look of her face. He was digging himself a pretty deep hole and he hoped to God he could get himself out of it. He stood directly in front of her and bent down close to her ear.

"I called you… pinky."

Next thing Hidan knew he was on the ground holding a bloody nose.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLIN' PINKY?!?!"

Hidan stood up, took off his shirt and wiped his nose and hands with it, then tossed it to the side. He checked to see if it was broken then shook off the pain. He smirked at her, which confused her, as he walked towards her again.

"Now that you've gotten that out of your system, you and I need to have a talk."

Before Yuya could respond she was chucked over Hidan's shoulder and carried in the bedroom as Yuya kicked and screamed to be put down. He threw her on the bed and shut the door.

_This is going to be one hell of a long night._

~-~-~

Hinata was breath-taken. She had stepped out of the elevator and into a dream; a gorgeous roof garden with tiled floors and beautiful furniture surrounded by wild, vibrant summer flowers. The view was spectacular as Shino set the pizza down on a lovely black Victorian table with a pair of matching chairs, and everything had a certain glow thanks to the wonderful string lights.

"Shino, it's unreal up here! I've only seen places like this in magazines!"

Shino pulled out a chair for Hinata, loving the way her surroundings fit with her perfectly. Hinata took her seat and Shino sat across from her and just as he was about to speak he realized he forgot the plates. _Crap!_

"Hinata, I'm sorry… I forgot the plates."

Hinata looked at him, barely able to make out his expression she knew he must've been embarrassed. She gave a wide smile making Shino feel hot all over. She took a slice of pizza and took a big bite moaning at how good it tasted.

"I don't eat pizza with a plate anyway! Did you make this yourself?"

Shino watched her gulp down three slices in five minutes and was so glad that she liked it. With her mouth half full of pizza she began to speak.

"I guess I'm pretty lucky (chew) to be with a guy (chew) who knows how to cook (chew) because Jiji and Hidan (chew) only know how to (chew) order take-out."

Shino chuckled silently to himself watching the adorable vision of Hinata talk with her mouth full.

"Jiji? … Hidan?"

Hinata swallowed her food before she spoke again, cursing herself after remembering what Jiji had told her what not to do.

"The tall guy with the bat and the old man in the Uncle Sam costume."

"Ah."

Hinata stopped eating after her fifth slice of pizza; what an appetite she had.

"I hope you do realize that the only thing you're wearing that isn't out of season are those out-of-style shades. I've never seen a jacket like that."

"It was my father's… I got used to wearing it and the next thing I knew, I would hardly take it off. Does it scare you?"

"Not at all."

The conversation was halted when the first crackle of purple fireworks bloomed in the night sky. Hinata jumped out of her seat as several more took flight in to the air of all sorts of colors. Shino watched how her face glowed in the light of the fireworks and never took his eyes off her. Hinata shifted her gaze to Shino and slowly walked over him. All she could think about was seeing his face.

Shino sat unmoved. _What is she doing?_

Hinata took a seat on Shino's lap and moved in close to his covered face. Shino was red in the face and Hinata couldn't see it, but she would.

"It doesn't scare me but it bothers me. You've seen all of me and I haven't even seen your face."

One by one she unsnapped every button she could get her hands on, and then removed the shades. She became entranced by his big blue watery eyes. Hinata slid her delicate hands down his face, over his kissable lips, then across his strong jaw and down his neck. Hinata moved in so close to his face that her lips were just barely touching his as she ran her fingers over every inch of his face. Shino gripped the edges of the chair so tight that his knuckles turned white, trying so very hard not to get rid of the space between their hot apertures.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me all along. Looks like I'm not the only one who blushes like a tomato."

Hinata's words were so intoxicating to him as she spoke breathily against his mouth. Hinata smiled at his agitated face; she couldn't help it. She didn't know why but she went with it because of what Jiji says you must do, and Jiji said make him work for it.

Shino was deeply frustrated; every time he had the urge to touch her he imagined a bat to his balls or pipes and chains. _DAMN IT TO HELL!_

Hinata ran her hands down his chest, then ran them back up and let them slide across his neck; he was so warm. Hinata leaned in a bit closer, still not connecting but damn close; She bit her lip then licked it hungrily then she pulled away, completely standing up to go look at the fireworks before they ended.

Shino tried to collect himself and ignore the fact that his balls felt like water balloons. _Cold shower! Cold shower!_

Hinata, a bit heated herself, smiled as she looked at Shino, and then back at the fireworks.

Jiji didn't raise her to be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Open that door RIGHT NOW!"

Hidan looked at the door, and then at Yuya, and then pointed his thumb behind him like a hitchhiker looking for a ride.

"You mean _that_ door?"

Hidan smirked at the angry Yuya backing up against the door searching for the knob, and then Yuya heard a small click. Hidan slid down against the door slowly and ran his fingers through his light colored hair. He sighed deeply and gave Yuya a sorry expression.

"I can't… it's locked."

Yuya sat on the bed, thoroughly shocked at how Hidan was acting. What was he thinking locking her of all people in a room so jokingly? But even though it seemed like child's play, Hidan was perfectly serious because he'd rather take her beatings, her threats and her insults than to leave her the way she was.

"Hidan… what the hell's wrong with you?" she asked.

Hidan chuckled at her question, and then pinned her with the most saddened look she's ever seen. He stood up and walked over to Yuya sitting on the edge of his king-sized bed. He slipped both his hands in his pockets to keep himself from touching her and looked her deep in the eyes. Yuya felt like it was the night he told her he was leaving all over again; she couldn't look away. She was scared… of herself, and of how the way he looked at her was affecting her. Hidan smiled, looking at her with disbelieving eyes, as if he were searching for an answer.

"You and Hinata are like the two halves of my heart", he told her. He leaned in closer then, releasing one hand from his pocket and steadying it on the bed.

"But you, you evil woman, seemed to have a hold of an inch more of my heart than Hinata does."

Yuya was wordless, locked on to his determined eyes.

"So these past years I've wondered… how an inch more makes such a difference in the way I feel for you than the way I feel for Hinata."

Hidan was at his limit; he had to touch her. He grabbed onto Yuya's legs and pulled her down, startling her.

Holding herself up only on her forearms, she watched in muted shock as Hidan ran his fingers up the side of her leg and stopped at the hem of her mini-skirt, which was pretty 'mini'. Yuya didn't know whether to push him off or yell at him, but at that moment she wouldn't do anything because while she didn't necessarily like where things were going, she wasn't positive she wanted him to stop.

Her breathing was heavy, and his tickle-like touch was a drug to her. Her arms began to fail her and she slowly slid down completely onto her back.

Hidan's traveling fingers tickled along her arm and up her neck, and then captured a lock of her silky pink hair and moved it between his fingers. Yuya felt like she was in a trance and she could see everything he was doing, but wouldn't dare stop it. They were face-to-face as his magenta-colored eyes aligned with her chocolate-brown ones. Yuya felt like she was losing her grip in a way; like she was about to fall off a cliff and into a whirlpool of avowal.

_No! This is a trap! Snap out it Yuya, he's after your underwear_! Yuya narrowed her brows and flared her nostrils. Finally willing to move, the first thing that went up was her knee, which impacted Hidan's stomach hard, surprising him.

He took hold of his stomach and collapsed to the ground. Yuya sat up swiftly, her face angrily contorted as if horns were going to spring from her head at any moment.

"What a poor attempt to try to fuck me tonight! And to think that after all these years I thought you've changed but I was very wrong!"

As furious as she was her eyes began to water and she couldn't hold back her tears. _Why am I crying? Why am I angry at myself? What's wrong with me? It's his entire fault; he did this to me. He's leaving._

Hidan sat on the floor watching how her face changed from different expressions and smirked.

"I wouldn't fuck you; you're too good for that. I'd make love to you after I slowly explored every inch of you; I would elaborate your beautiful existence."

Yuya walked over and kicked him in his side, only causing Hidan to distort his face for a few seconds while he endured the pain. He continued to stare at her as he simpered.

"Why does telling the truth always end up getting me hurt?!" he whined.

A fallen tear from the woman above dropped and slid down Hidan's cheek.

"Why does it always end up making you cry?"

Hidan sat on his knees as Yuya stood before him; his head stopped at her breast and she felt his hot breath on her stomach. She couldn't do it anymore; her brick wall stood as long as it could but the fool below her had broken it down.

Yuya's fingers wandered through Hidan's light-colored hair. Hidan snaked a hand up Yuya's back as the other slowly lifted her shirt in the front, and his tongue followed. Yuya bit her lip to hold back a moan from the tingle of Hidan's hot tongue sliding higher and higher against her sleek stomach. Yuya fisted his hair and threw her head back, closing her eyes as Hidan's hand on the back of her made its way up her shirt. She felt a burning between her legs and a playful dizziness in her head. Hidan's tongue ran back down her stomach as he randomly grazed his teeth against her pale skin. He wouldn't dare go near her supple breast because he knew if he did he would take her and he wouldn't be gentle. It was taking all his strength to touch her the way he was and not pound her in to the floor; he knew it wasn't the right time and the way he wanted her wasn't the right way. He stopped all his actions and nuzzled his face against her stomach to make sure he would never forget the feeling.

"Yuya… come watch the fireworks with me." Hidan's deep voice vibrated though her stomach. Yuya opened her eyes and looked down at the man wrapped around her waist.

"Bring the liquor."

~-~-~

"Aren't you going to eat, Shino?"

Shino looked down at the three pieces of pizza left on the table.

"Oh no, I made that specifically for you. I'm not a pizza kind of guy; I'm more of a wild grass salad and winter melon kind of guy."

Hinata looked at him strangely.

"…Interesting."

Hinata took her seat across from him and crossed her feet at the ankles just like Jiji said to. With his glasses still in her possession she put them on folded her hands in front of her and began to speak.

"So Shino, what's your day job?"

Shino smirked at how ridiculous she looked in his glasses. But he quickly made it disappear after remembering that his jacket was open.

"Day job?"

Hinata took note of the quick loss of his smile.

"Sorry I put it in to stripper terms. What do you do for a living?"

Shino's eyes shifted to the side as he started playing with his fingers. _Shit!_

"I'm an entomology professor at Kansas University."

Hinata tilted her head to the side confusedly, which looked absolutely cute to Shino he couldn't help but smile.

"I teach people about insects", he clarified.

"Oh! Like butterflies!" she squealed in response.

Shino set his big blue eyes on Hinata's lavender ones as he smiled, causing Hinata to blush.

"Yes… like butterflies."

"I'm very fond of butterflies! My mother… she loved them."

_Did I actually just mention my mother?_

Hinata took off Shino's glasses and began appearing serious. She slid her hands beneath her thick thighs and felt the cool metal of her butterfly ring against her skin.

Shino began to worry that he might have said something wrong or used the wrong tone.

Hinata was surprised at herself; it had been twenty-three years since she's spoken that word. _Mom_… the word somehow had left a taste in her mouth like salty tears or the iron-like taste of blood. It continued to echo non-stop in her mind and instead of getting quieter it got louder. Over the years the word somehow became forbidden to speak but meant so much to her. How could he bring it out of her so easily and carefree like?

Shocking Shino, Hinata stood up from her chair swiftly and slammed her hands down on the table.

Shino didn't move at all; he just sat there watching her, waiting for her to speak her mind.

Hinata looked like someone had just stepped on her brand new 'Fredrick's of Hollywood' platform shoes. He breathing was slightly heavy as she stared at the man she had slipped a single solid memory to. Shino's eyes were so radiantly blue as she calmed herself just looking at him.

_That's right look at me and nothing else_.

"Shino, I'm a stripper, I do naughty things on stage. I wear the raciest lingerie and let random horn dogs slip cash in to my underwear. Look at me Shino! Why did you ask me to come here with you? What do you… expect from me?"

Shino was befuddled; He straightened his posture and never broke eye contact with her.

"How I see you and how you see yourself are completely different. You belittle yourself for your choice of career. You're not Hinata the stripper to me; you're Hinata--a person, a beautiful person. So are you asking me why I'm not going out with some normal everyday girl and instead asked a stripper on a date, or are you asking me if I'm only interested in you for your body? I've seen your body and I have to say that God must have been in a really good mood when he made you. But I'm not after your body; I want you, everything that's you, the whole you."

Hinata's serious expression was completely ruined by the deep blush spreading across her face and neck. But she wasn't finished; she wanted to give him a chance to back out before she's completely over the line where she could get hurt.

"Do you think that people who become strippers have problems?" she asked him.

"I couldn't say; when I see you dancing you always look like you're having fun, from the moment you get onstage to the moment you get off. But I'm not saying being a stripper is so easygoing; everyone has their problems", Shino responded.

The corners of Hinata's mouth had risen just slightly. _It really is fun_.

"I have a past, and when it comes to men I can't exactly put it behind me, especially now that I'm a stripper. I've given you the honor of giving me my first date in my entire life, and I'm glad. I'll give myself to you little by little because if you want the whole me that's going to take time. Everything that is me is not all pleasant. What I'm saying to you is even so much. Are you… up for it Shino? Because I'm all in if you are but if you aren't, take me home now so it won't hurt as much as it would if we go further and you change your mind on me."

Feeling bold, Hinata braced herself as she waited for Shino's reply.

Startling Hinata, Shino stood from his seat and walked over slowly to Hinata. Step by step she watched as he moved closer and closer, too unsure what she should prepare herself for. Shino stood in front of the heavenly figure before him and for the first time he willingly touched her as he caressed the side of her face with his large, uniquely cool hand against her soft pale skin. He moved in closer to her face, as if he were going to kiss her, but then stopped and looked into her eyes and brushed his thumb over her adorable tinted red cheek. He wouldn't kiss her because he knew he shouldn't even though it was so tempting, and the fact that she was biting her bottom lip so nervously made it worse. A fire burned bright within him just looking at her but being so close to her and doing nothing was so unfair.

Shino smiled, perfect white teeth and all, and Hinata felt like her heart was going to jump from her chest and scold her for being so flustered.

_Is this a sick tease to a hurtful goodbye? _Hinata wondered.

A shower of fireworks burst in to the sky but neither of them moved a muscle.

"I was always all in for you… Hinata."

~-~-~

Kakashi sat against the door, elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in to his hands. The room was silent as he listened closely for any hint of movement walking down the hallway.

_Where is she? She's late but why should I expect her to come at all. But because she comes every night at a certain hour I would expect her to come. Any other time I'd try to make her leave but trying is such a big word to use for my little effort and now I'm dying to see her. I need to touch her because I'm slowly forgetting the feeling. What a drug she is and even though she's risky I'd take an overdose._

Drowning in to his thoughts the tick of the wall clock above the TV seemed to get louder and echo ripple like in his head. A headache began to form as he slammed down his fisted hands against the floor and moaned out in frustration. Oh how he longed for her abrupt knock; He was never so fed up with the silence or the lack of the troubling mess she put him in.

_Is she finally through with me? Or is Itachi keeping her locked up in a cage tonight?_

_Why won't you stay with me? Don't leave me all alone._

Kakashi sighed heavily as he lent his head back and closed his eyes. He thought about his good friend and neighbor Shino, whom he just happened to take a peek at through the crack of his door and see with the woman _he_ desired.

_Will it be the same for Shino? Will he be used just as I am?_

Kakashi looked at his wall clock that just struck 11:30 PM and placed his ear up against the door. Not a sound was heard and silence had never been so tormenting. He so badly wanted to sink himself so deeply in to Sakura against his tile-covered shower wall while the steaming hot water sprayed over them and beat against their already heated skin. He wanted to look her hard in to her jade eyes and scream out 'I love you' over and over again in his mind, hoping to God she could hear him somehow, then kiss her passionately, selfishly, getting all he could get out of her before she left him again. She had given him such heartache, and he never thought it hurt so much.

Kakashi laughed at himself; he felt like one of those cheesy guys in romance movies and he envied their happy endings.

~-~-~

Hidan sat on at the edge of the bed while Yuya slept passed out and snugly under the covers. Hidan smirked as he thought about the past fifteen minutes, holding back Yuya's pink locks while she heaved up twenty or so shots and some nachos over a white porcelain bowl.

He couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked when she slurred out 'Kampai!' and threw back a shot as some of it missed and trickled down her chin.

He thought about earlier and how badly he wanted her; how badly he wanted to kiss her. He couldn't believe he had gotten her drunk and not taken advantage of the situation.

He rolled his eyes, realizing that he really had fallen for her. He had said so much and not said the main thing on his mind, but he couldn't. It would be too cruel to tell her he loved her and then leave her. He questioned whether he should even tell her at all, seeing to how they were two stubborn people who had issues with expressing their feelings.

He looked back to see her passed out expression and listened for her soft snorts. He settled himself on his living room couch and grabbed a sports magazine off his coffee table, and then waited for his sweet Hinata to get home, praying that everything was alright.

He had looked at the microwave clock blinking 11:35 PM and glanced at the door. He took in the silence of the room he sat in then. He was alone but not completely, and everyone was together but not entirely. He felt so much change in a simple silence.

~-~-~

Shino and Hinata stood side-by-side in the elevator as Shino glanced at his watch reading 11:36 PM.

Slowly the elevator traveled downwards, passing each level. Hinata looked over at Shino wondering when he took the time to cover his face again. Just looking him made he feel antsy and every level they passed the more she wanted to see his face one last time before the night ended.

Swiftly pressing the emergency stop button around the second floor, Shino was surprised and confused to what Hinata was doing. He looked at her and his questioning look was barely noticeable under his garments.

Hinata pressed her body up against him, startling him and forcing his to back into a corner. Hinata quickly pulled down his collar with one hand and took off his shades with other. She smiled wide as she was dazed by his watery blue eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could once again be millimeters away from his lips.

Shino pressed his hands against the wall and forbade himself to touch anything else.

_Must she tease me so?_

Shino began to blush like he was badly sun burnt, and slid his hands lower down the wall.

Hinata slid her fingers through his uniquely-textured hair and drew her lips close to his ear. She giggled lightly, realizing that the blush had spread all the way to his ears and down the back of his neck.

"Shino… will you play by my rules?" Hinata whispered.

Shino nodded obediently and started breathing heavily. Hinata moved closer to him as she spied Shino's white finger tips from gripping on to the wall so hard.

"Shino… Chocolate or cheesecake?"

Shino scrunched his brows then turned his head to look at Hinata.

"P-pardon?"

Hinata smiled at his silly look.

"Which one… do you prefer?"

Shino looked deep in to her mischievous stare and quirked a brow as he smirked. Hinata thought she'd melt with him looking at her that way.

"Chocolate", he answered her.

Satisfied with her answer, Hinata reached back and hit the emergency stop button, making the elevator continue its course.

She removed her body from the one corner and stood beside him happily, as if she never stopped the elevator and took the first steps to having kinky elevator sex but only left him rigid and confused to why she asked the question.

The doors slid open as four people looked suspiciously at the two leaving the elevator.

Hinata had an idea, and it included the best bakery in town and a mouthful of deliciously orgasmic chocolate cake.

But Shino was clueless and a little agitated, and somehow it seemed a little too hot in the elevator.

Hinata was dropped off in front of Hidan's building after Shino insisted several times that he walk her to her door. She refused with a big smile and walked happily inside. Shino didn't leave his spot until she was no longer visible. Feeling very much like a stalker, he put his car in drive and drove home, completely preoccupied with what Hinata asked, and what the other tenants were going to say about the five-minute halt in the elevator.

~-~-~

Hidan peeked over his magazine to spot Hinata walking through the door as if she were floating on air. She looked like sunshine as she hummed her way over to the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge. She plopped herself next to Hidan, kicked off her shoes and rested her feet on the coffee table. She popped off the top and just as her wet lips connected to the bottle top she was stopped when her drink was swiftly taken away by Hidan, giving her a questioning look.

"I want you sober for all the details. Did you two screw?" he asked immediately.

Hidan took a swig of her beer and continued reading his magazine.

Hinata crossed her arms and narrowed her brows.

"So nice of you to be so straightforward. How easy do I look to you?" she asked.

"First base or second?" was Hidan's response.

"You're such a kid!"

Hinata made a face then. "What's that smell?"

"Thrown-up tequila shots and nachos."

Hinata looked at him questioningly, and then turned her head to see a sound-asleep Yuya roughly spread out under the covers. She turned her gaze back to Hidan and smirked.

"I leave you two alone for one night and she's the one who gets shit-faced, then I find you sitting on the couch reading a sports magazine. What'd you do to her?"

"I didn't get her drunk, she got _herself_ drunk and I didn't do a thing to her. I just made sure she didn't fall off the balcony. But let's not change the subject, how was your night darling?"

Hinata lent her head back and smiled mischievously.

"It was wonderful dear."

Hidan didn't even have to look at her to know what she had done. The tone of her voice said it all. He suddenly began to feel sorry for the man who took her out tonight. All Hidan could think of was recommending cold showers.

"You cocktease, you were all over him… weren't you?"

Hinata took back her beer and took a gulp of it, then smirked at Hidan.

"It was just a little test to see if he was a gentleman or not. You should've seen the way he gripped the chair! Oh! And in the elevator… well anyway he didn't lay one finger on me."

Hidan quirked a brow at Hinata.

"Elevator?"

Hinata avoided his gaze and drank her beer. After a minute she looked at the tall man sitting next to her and she couldn't find the will to smile. She set her beer down on the coffee table and laid her head upon his lap. The next thing she knew Hidan was running his long fingers through her short black hair, and she immediately felt safe.

She closed her eyes as Hidan stroked her hair and began humming a particularly rare song that she could never put her finger on. He only hummed it when he was sad, which meant he was thinking a little more than usual. So Hinata lay there on his lap listing to his deep, harmonious voice hum out the tune perfectly.

Once he stopped she opened her eyes and a single tear fell across the bridge off her nose and landed on his leg.

"Sing the words… I want to hear the words", Hinata pleaded.

Hidan paused after hearing her shaky words. He felt a warm tear fall on to his pajama pants and wondered if he should question her or not. But instead he cleared his throat, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_I'll never smile again  
until I smile at you_

Hidan paused and looked down at Hinata who lay still in his lap and began stroking her hair again.

_Ill never laugh again  
what good would it do_

_For tears would fill my eyes  
my heart would realize_

_That our romance _

_Is through_

Hidan felt a small wet spot on his leg and a sniffle hear and there but he continued to sing.

_I'll never love again  
I'm so in love with you_

_Ill never thrill again  
to somebody new_

Hinata sat up to sit on his lap then nuzzled in to the crook of his neck and cried silently. Hidan only looked at her as she shed tears in such a content state.

_Within my heart  
I know I will never start  
to smile again  
until I smile at you_

Hidan wiped away her tears and tilted his head so it could rest on top of hers.

"Hey beautiful… why the tears?"

Hinata inhaled the sent of skin mixed in with the cologne he'd worn ever since she first met him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

"Promise me", she responded.

Hidan scrunched his eyebrows.

"Promise what?"

Hinata opened her eyes and pulled Hidan's face towards her until they were eye-to-eye. Fresh tears were spilling from her eyes as she looked at him seriously.

"Promise you'll never forget us when you move to Miami!" she told him.

Hidan's eyes widened.

_Shit!_

Hinata couldn't hold back her tears anymore; she dove into him, wrapping her arms tightly around him crying hard. After taking everything in, Hidan slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"How'd you find out?" he had to ask.

Hinata pulled back and wiped her tears away, then slapped him hard, as hard as she could.

A surprised Hidan held his face in pain and looked to see an angry Hinata sitting on his lap.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! SO SORRY for the very long hold up! School was kickin' my ass and it's finally over! WARNING! LIME INCLUDED! My first lime scene YAY! Enjoy ******

_What is it with this place, in this room, on this couch? Twice now I've made a woman cry, on my lap, on the very same spot. Is this my penance? Should I stay? Little by little I'm being broken down. I'm like mush; like jelly. How'd she find out… when was I actually going to tell her?_

"I know Yuya knows! It's obvious! But it's been weeks and weeks I've been waiting for you to come out and tell me! So what was the hold-up, asshole?! Were you waiting until the plane took off?!?!"

_Shit! ... I hate being scolded… and I hate that I can't complain about being scolded because I know I'll get physically hurt._

_Plus I'm guilty anyway._

"Tell me how you-" Hidan was cut off after Hinata punched him hard in his shoulder.

"Answer my question!!"

Hidan scowled as he rubbed his shoulder. Hinata's punches always did have a little more than he could handle.

"I thought if I told you you'd take it the hardest. I had no idea when or how to tell you; especially now that I get to see you go crazy over a guy you're _actually_ giving a chance. I'm so proud of you Hinata… and I'm sorry."

Hinata removed herself from Hidan's lap and headed over to the kitchen where she spotted a half-empty bottle of tequila, and poured herself a glass. Hinata was always known to hold her liquor well and she downed the contents quickly. As she poured herself another glass she smiled.

"How long did it take for you to figure out that you love her?"

Hidan was wide-eyed and shocked. Hinata only smirked at his stupid expression.

"I think you fell in love with her the moment she cuffed you to the bed."

Hidan chuckled.

"I think you're right."

Hidan leaned back and stared at the ceiling, reminiscing about the night 'Yuya cuffed him to the bed. He remembered the shivers she gave him but now that he thought about it, it was the good kind.

"Did you tell her?"

"Why should I?"

Hinata walked over to the couch and stuck her hand underneath the cushion, retrieving an open envelope, and threw it at Hidan.

"Because you'll regret it if you don't."

~-~-~ **Three days later **~-~-~

Jiji ducked from a plate thrown ten speeds at his face. He quickly moved to the side in an attempt to protect his nuts from a flying coffee mug.

"Can't we talk about this _calmly_, sweetie?"

With that said, another plate was thrown at Jiji; unfortunately, he was too slow to dodge it and it hit him in his side.

"I HAVE HAD THE HIGHEST RECORD OF THIRTY-FIVE MARRIGE PROPOSALS AND TURNED DOWN EVERY SINGLE ONE! SO WHY IS IT THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS YET TO ASK WHEN YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I'M WILLING TO SAY YES TO!?!?!"

Suni grabbed a fork from the kitchen counter and threw it angrily at Jiji, who was cautiously trying to get to her. Just as he was about to speak, a spoon darted at his forehead.

"Suni! Baby! Let me explain-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! THE FACT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY YOU LOVE ME AFTER WE'VE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER FOR SEVEN YEARS?! WE RAISED HINATA FOR FOUR OF THOSE YEARS AS IF SHE WAS OUR OWN!"

"Suni! You know I love you with everything I've got! I want you to be my wife and nobody else but I just need time-"

"TIME! WHEN YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH TIME I'LL BE ON MY WAY TO CANADA GETTING MARRIED TO ANKO THEN IN HAWAII ON MY HONEYMOON. _SHE_ DOESN'T NEED TIME JIJI! **AND I'M TIRED OF WAITING ON YOU!**"

Suni stormed out of the front door, enraged in a very destructive state. Jiji picked up a knocked-over chair and took a seat as he buried his face in to his hands and groaned out in frustration. He peeked through the cracks of his fingers and spotted his alarm clock, which was thrown at him earlier, blinking 5:00 AM.

His attention was brought to the front door after hearing the sound of broken glass being stepped on. To his surprise it was Hinata standing there with a 'WTF' look on her face. She crossed her arms and looked at Jiji's pitiful face.

"You're a glutton for punishment, you know that…why don't you just marry her already?"

"It's not as simple as you think."

"Then please explain to me what's so damn complicated!"

Jiji scoffed, and then ran his fingers through his white-colored hair.

"What brings your rare presence here so unusually early this fine morning?"

Hinata dropped her arms and sighed. She kicked away some of the broken glass and lent against the door frame. Her gaze shifted to the floor as she started fiddling with her fingers.

"Um… you remember that cake you got Suni that one birthday that made you both end up staying locked up in your room for the rest of the day? You know the one you wouldn't let me eat?"

Jiji quirked a brow.

"Why would you need one of _those_ cakes? Nata-chan, a beautiful stripper like you should have more confidence in yourself. You don't need a special cake to…tell me… what were you planning to do with a cake like that?"

Hinata hitched a breath as her cheeks began to tint red.

"I-I thought it'd be a perfect gift f-for a friend of mine who's… having troubles with her boyfriend."

Jiji leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms and looked at Hinata like a father looking down on his daughter who was about to be scolded.

"You stutter when you lie to me. Did you forget that I raised you for four years plus I'm your boss? What's the cake for…Nata-Chan?"

Hinata chewed on her bottom lip as she guiltily looked up at Jiji. She sighed deeply rolling her eyes.

"I'm twenty-six years old, not sixteen! And if I feel like doing…_that_ then I damn well will!"

Jiji stood from his chair, knocking it back down to the floor, and pointed his finger at her.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING MY NATA-CHAN DO…_THAT!_ I FORBID IT!"

"I'm a grown woman! I live in my own apartment with rent that _I _pay for and I have my own job that _I _work very hard at. I do my own laundry, buy my own clothes and feed my own damn cat! So If _I_ wanna fuck, I'm gonna fuck!"

Jiji chuckled as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Who do you think gives you that pay check that you work so very hard for at _my_ strip club to pay for all your shit? Hell I even gave you that cat."

Hinata averted her eyes from Jiji, thinking of a way to get past his crazed fatherly ways. Despite Jiji's sweet old man act he really was a hard-headed man who really had to be persuaded.

"I know that you're worried about me but I'm trying to be brave here if you hadn't noticed. I know what you're thinking now that things are happening between Shino and I and it's what I'm thinking too."

Jiji picked up the twice-knocked-over chair and sat down to listen to what she had to say.

"I've been having nightmares and flashbacks and I have too many insecurities as you already know. But weren't you the one who asked me when I was going to let go? I have no intention of sleeping with him yet and who knows when yet could be. I'm not letting you or anyone else hold me back now, so where did you get the cake?"

Jiji scoffed and stared the beautiful woman before him. He smiled, realizing how amazing she had become. He shoved his hands in to his pockets and sighed.

"If only you were my daughter from the beginning. I would have never put you through what your father did."

Hinata slowly walked over to Jiji and embraced him in a hug.

"As far as I know, you are my father. Not even my real one could replace you. I love you so much Jiji."

"And I love you… Nata-chan."

Hinata looked at the alarm on the floor then released Jiji and smiled happily.

"I have to go, 'Yuya's waiting for me outside and we have Hidan's car…which he doesn't know about."

"I understand. It's called the _Belle Dame;_ they make great pastries! Look for the owner; his name's Choji, and then ask for a special-X cake…be a good girl okay, Nata-chan."

~-~-~

Hinata pushed open the glass door, causing the bell above her to ring. Fitted in to a strapless black dress and wearing a pair of razor thin shades over her over her eyes she slowly walked over to the empty counter. The room was empty and a sweet smell wafted through the air. Hinata rang the counter bell and waited until she heard footsteps coming from the back room. A stout man with spiky brown hair and a round face approached the counter. He wore an apron with brown and red stains on it and he had caked-up flour under his fingernails.

_He eats his own food doesn't he?_

Hinata took off her shades and looked at Choji playfully, like something pleasantly naughty just walked in to the store.

"You Choji?"

Choji smirked as he scanned Hinata hungrily.

"Depends on who's asking."

Hinata leaned over on the counter and rested on her forearms just so she could make sure Choji would not fail to see the obscene amount of cleavage. "I am." Choji ran the back of his hand across his forehead. "_You_ could be anyone; maybe even an undercover cop." Hinata giggled. "An undercover cop could never look this good." Choji crossed his arms. "Women who look the way you do usually spell trouble." "How could that be, when Jiji told me…to be a good girl." Choji quirked a brow "Jiji you say? The owner of the _Icha Icha_ strip club?" Hinata stood upright and ran her fingers through her hair. "Only the sweetest old man in the world and the best boss a girl could have." Choji ran his tongue along his bottom lip and stared at Hinata like he was about to pounce her. "So you work there huh? I'd do anything for free lap dance…from _you_." The corners of Hinata's mouth rose slightly. "Anything huh? How 'bout a special-X cake?" Choji chuckled. "Vanilla or Chocolate?" "Chocolate…Definitely." ~-~-~

Shino rolled over sluggishly to see his clock reading 6:02 and sighed deeply, overly annoyed at being woken up so early in the morning on his day off. _Of all the days!_

Shino dragged himself out of bed and walked over to the front door in only a pair of baggy black pajama pants. Running his fingers through his hair, he slowly unlocked the door.

There she was, the most beautiful thing he ever saw in a sexy black dress. She stood holding a black box tied in a red ribbon with a devilish grin on her face. Her eyes revealed the impure thoughts running through her mind as if her eyes were glistened over with evil. A slight blush came over Hinata when she realized how exposed Shino was; how well-built he was. Hinata couldn't help but bite her lip but her action seemed to stir a slight reaction in Shino's pants. 'Yuya stood to the side of the door where Shino couldn't see her, silently cheering her on as she pumped out a thumbs-up and mouthed out 'work it girl!'

Hinata began to walk forward, holding the box in front of her as Shino began to walk backward.

"Good morning…Shino."

Hinata pushed the door with her foot and heard it shut behind her.

"G-good morning Hi-Hinata."

Hinata was pouring out with confidence seeing as how Shino was stuttering and she wasn't. She kept walking forward as Shino kept walking backward until he finally fell back on to his couch. Hinata laughed as she slowly pulled the ribbon apart and let it drop to the floor.

"I thought I'd drop by since you mentioned it being your day off today and…indulge you a bit."

Shino had already made up his mind before she walked in to his apartment; he'd do whatever she wanted but there was no way she was leaving before he got to touch her. And the fact that words filled with darkness seem to roll off her tongue made it even more intriguing.

"Please… indulge me."

Shino's words burned a fire deep within the pit of Hinata's stomach and his deep voice sent chills down her spine. _Forgive me Jiji._

Hinata set the box down next to Shino as he gave it a questioning look.

"I brought something sweet just-for-you."

Hinata slowly dragged up her skirt as if her dress wasn't short enough and stopped just before the mesh of her black g-string could be seen.

_I'll think I'll have seconds_ _afterwards._

Surprising Shino, Hinata straddled him completely heating things up. This was Shino's chance and as soon as he reached up to slide his hands around her voluptuous thighs Hinata slapped his hands away with a smile. Shino looked up at her like a scolded puppy dog, causing Hinata to bite her lip again.

"_I don't think so._"

Hinata giggled as she pulled a pair of handcuffs from her bosom and spun them around her finger. Shino watched as she cuffed one of his wrists and pulled his hand around to the small of his back, and then grabbed the other wrist to pull it there. Hinata leaned in to him to look him deep in the eyes.

She loved his eyes and the way they looked at her.

"I brought you some cake", Hinata said as they both heard the click of the second cuff.

Hinata slid her hands from behind him and ran them over his chiseled torso. She leaned in close to Shino and let her luscious lips run up along the side of his neck until she reached his earlobe and nicked it a bit, making Shino shift under her. The grip on the side of Shino's stomach got tighter as Hinata hitched a breath. Shino clenched his teeth and shut his eyes in frustration for he wanted to make her make more of those sweet sounds doing so much more. Hinata cursed herself for making such a sound as she sat up and reached for the box sitting next to them. She opened it to reveal a small chocolate cake cut in to four slices and surrounded in a thick layer of delectable chocolate icing. Next to it was a single black plastic fork.

"Chocolate of course", Hinata announced as she dug the fork in to one of the slices.

As a piece of cake came towards Shino's mouth Hinata watched as his kissable lips parted. She slid the fork in slowly, and then pulled it from his mouth. Shino made sure not to leave anything on it. He let the cake roam around his mouth. It tasted amazing; it was like a burst of energy to all his senses. It made him feel a little flimsy and a little hotter as Hinata fed him another bite.

She watched as the cake took effect, and smiled as she happily fed him more. Her eyes went wide for only a moment when she noticed the surprisingly oversized bulge in his pants that she sat directly on top of. After Shino finished off a slice she set the cake down and watched as his lids lowered and his eyes filled with lust.

But as drugged as he was, Shino could still think straight. He knew that there was something up with that cake. But really he didn't care.

The more the drug kicked in, the more Shino fidgeted. His breathing became heavier and his pants felt a little tighter. He couldn't help it; he jerked his hips in to Hinata and she hitched harder, steadying herself on Shino biting her lip.

_Fuck it!_ Hinata's sweet face was the last straw as Shino lifted his hips slowly in circles grazing his hard-on against her. Hinata knew she couldn't stop him and she couldn't hold in her moans any longer.

"_S-Shinoooo_!"

Hearing Hinata moan out his name only caused him to grate harder against her. It drove him insane not being able to touch her while she breathed heavily and gripped his shoulders hard.

_Fucking cuffs_!

He wanted to grab on to her ass and pull her down to grind her in to his growing erection. He wanted to strip her naked and smear the succulent chocolate icing all over her body then slowly lick it off until he traveled all the way down to the top of her fuzzy pyramid and found the sweetest of her sweet spots. Shino wanted her bad but he definitely understood why there were cuffs around his wrists.

Hinata gave in and began to grind to the motion of his hips. Shino growled out as his head flew back with his eyes shut tight. He pulled on the handcuffs, and with all the frustration he was feeling he swore he could break them apart. Hinata leaned in to him, making her dress rise higher and revealing her mesh panties.

She wrapped her arm around Shino's neck as she started biting him there. Shino jerked hard into her, then Hinata let out a moan straight in to his ear. Shino thought he was going to go overboard if any of this continued.

Hinata hadn't even eaten the cake, and Shino had gotten her so worked up. She could hear the rattle of the chain that linked together Shino's cuffs and she could feel his heart rapidly pounding in his chest. She wanted to un-cuff him and end his frustration but she knew if she did there would be no escaping him. Shino would have her and even though that didn't sound like a bad idea, Hinata wasn't ready. She had to leave before she made actions of her own but she couldn't leave without giving him something. She gained some strength to sit up only until they were face-to-face. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, then down his neck and further still, stopping at the elastic of his pants. Shino stopped his movements as he peered in to Hinata's lavender eyes, and then shifted his gaze to her kissable lips.

He wanted them; needed them and he would have them.

Surprising Hinata, Shino dove in for them, capturing them with his own. Hinata closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, and then Shino began to move again, making Hinata moan into his mouth. Shino needed more as he licked her lips gently, causing Hinata to part her own lips. As his tongue rolled around in her mouth she realized he tasted like chocolate--and she liked it. The taste, the sensation traveled everywhere through Hinata's body, and she felt like she was on fire. Shino jerked his hips, making Hinata moan a bit louder this time. Every time he moved felt like a jolt through her body. She started feeling a bit dizzy as she rocked her hips with Shino's and moaned even more then before.

_Shit!_

Hinata pulled away from Shino slowly, panting heavily, and as much as she hated to do so lifted herself off of him, stumbling a bit as she tried to stand. She fixed her dress, realizing she was soaked between her thighs. Staring at the huge bulge in Shino's pants and the mess she made, her face became flushed.

Hinata felt like a complete idiot, drugging herself after kissing Shino. Choji had told her countless times that it was mainly in the icing; 'don't eat it unless you want to'.

Shino stared at her confusedly, missing the warmth of her body. He sat up, waiting for her to speak.

"I-I have to go. 'Yuya will come in to un-cuff you… I had _lots_ of fun with you this morning. Next time…we won't need handcuffs…we won't need cake either."

Hinata grabbed the black box with the rest of the cake in it and then turned around and walked out the door. After she closed it she slid down against the wall.

Yuya gave her a worried look, trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Why are you breathing so hard? And your face is flushed! Did you guys fuck?!"

Hinata rolled her eyes at her questions, fanning herself with her hand.

"Go take the fucking cuffs off of him!" Hinata scolded as she pulled the key from her chest and handed it to her.

'Yuya stood watching Hinata for a moment, then the corners of her mouth curved in to a playful grin.

"You ate the cake…didn't you?"

Hinata wouldn't turn to face her.

"Well…not exactly."

'Yuya quirked a brow but did not question further, and walked in to Shino's apartment. She stopped wide-eyed staring at the very heated, not-bad-looking Shino cuffed on his living room couch. She laughed at the obvious torture Hinata had put him through.

"Looks like my girl did a number on you! Where's your shower? I'll run you a cold one."

Shino sat up, blushing profusely.

"I-In my room…down the hall, t-take a right."

Yuya smirked as she walked over to Shino's room. She stopped to look around; it was kind of tidy and smelt like guy. She walked in to the small bathroom; the toilet seat was up and the cap on the toothpaste was off. The shower curtain had insect patterns all over it and 'Yuya slid it back. She turned the cold knob, making a slight squeaking sound and watched the water spray down from the shower head. She walked back out to the living room where Shino was and gave him a sketchy look. She walked over to him on the couch and pulled him up by the arm. Shino began to stumble, so 'Yuya wrapped an arm around his waist and helped to the shower. Once they got to the shower, 'Yuya helped him in sitting him down with Shino still wearing his pajama pants. She un-cuffed him, then stood watching him as the water beat against him.

"I won't ask how my girl is also drugged and I won't ask what you two were doing. Just be a good boy for my girl or there'll be a stripper a day coming to your apartment with a different weapon until each and every one has a turn beating the shit out of you, and there's a lot of fucking strippers at the club. Depending on what you did I'll think about including the lap dancers. You seem like a good guy if you've been specially picked by Hinata…but you do _anything_ to her, I'll be the first one knockin' and I'm not even a stripper!"

'Yuya pulled the curtain over and walked out of the bathroom. She came out to find Hinata panting and sweating a bit, like she had just gone out for a morning jog. 'Yuya picked her up and walked her over to the elevator.

"A cold shower for you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi walked in to the smoke-clouded room. The lights were dimmed and the music was slow as he walked over to the bar and took a seat. His muffled voice beneath his scarf-covered mouth asked for a beer. The bartender gave him a questioning look as Kakashi pulled a straw from his sleeve and slipped it in to the opening of the bottle. Kakashi had stooped; he'd come to look for her because he needed a solid rejection. He turned around on his stool but it was not Sakura who wrapped her leg around the pole. He turned back around in his seat because besides himself, he would not let his eyes cheat and Sakura was the only one he wanted to see wrap herself around that pole.

It's only beautiful when she does it; like her vision to your eyes it's like a taste that forever lingers in your mouth.

The smooth voice of a woman perked Kakashi's ears as he turned to see a darkened stage and a single spotlight. It was the song that played; the song he first heard when he saw her and was captured mind, body and soul. She hummed it occasionally in the shower, after sex, in the kitchen. The slow version of 'Why Don't You Do Right' by Peggy Lee played and the base of the cello felt like it thumped against Kakashi's chest.

She stood there in a black pinstriped mini-skirt that wrapped around her curvy hips and a matching, buttoned-up jacket that sculptured out her beautiful bust. Covering her toned legs were thigh-high fishnets as she stood in three-inch patent leather, pointed black heels. For some finishing touches, a red tie loosely hung from her neck and her black top hat was angled to the side. Her cotton candy-pink hair was flipped out at the ends and her eyes were just as green as ever as she strutted the stage. Once Kakashi saw her nothing could avert his eyes and once their eyes met he couldn't help but grab on to his chest where his heart beat within it.

Sakura hitched a breath only for a moment after catching sight of the one she was protecting. She broke eye contact and focused on her dance, acting as if she never saw him at all. She grabbed on to the pole and slowly slid down against it, giving sly little smirks to the customers in front; then shot up and spun around until her back was against the pole. One by one each button was released, revealing a lacy black bra and her toned stomach covered in her kissable pale skin as the jacket dropped to the floor. Sakura saw Kakashi from corner of her eye but she could feel Itachi's negative energy targeted at her, for she knew that he knew Kakashi had come.

Inside, Sakura was panicking terribly; but outside she would only show great confidence regardless of the two of them. She had a strong urge to run right in to Kakashi's embrace. She wanted to cry her eyes out against him and ask him to take her away forever.

Kakashi gripped hard against the bar stool, trying to restrain himself from kidnapping her off the stage. Adrenaline and a powerful urge to mark his territory ran throughout his body. Sakura boasted about onstage, with her beautiful body that Kakashi had touched, kissed, tasted and took for himself. Not just her body, but Sakura he wanted all to himself; and no matter how selfish he knew it sounded he didn't care… because it was Sakura.

The green-eyed beauty was now only left in her lacy black bra and matching thong with a red tie that still hung low from her neck. On her hands and knees she crawled slowly, feeling the skin of her knees imprint the pattern of her fishnet leggings as cold, hungry unfamiliar fingers fiddled with the elastic of her underwear. It made her sick to her stomach letting them touch her in front of him when she only wanted his warm and gentle fingers, but unlike the others much hungrier.

Just as Kakashi was about to get up from his stool, a chill ran down his spine. He felt the cold presence and heard the dark voice of someone familiar sit down next to him and ask for a scotch. Kakashi took a deep breath and leaned back against the bar counter. He felt the blatant 'you're not welcome here' being shot at him by man who sat beside him.

"Relax Itachi; I'm just a paying costumer here like everyone else."

Itachi took a sip of his scotch, hearing the ice clink against the glass, and then set it back down on the bar counter.

"Does that mean you've come to pay me the rest of the money you owe me for all the nights she spent with you?"

Kakashi watched Sakura's last finishing moves before she walked of the stage. He clapped four or five times then turned around in his seat and slumped over the bar taking a sip of his beer.

"She's a stripper; the only thing she needs to do for you is strip. Whatever she does after work is her business."

Itachi took another sip of his scotch.

"You're mistaken Kakashi; _everything_ she does is my business because I made her, therefore I can do whatever I want with her and I don't recall sending her off to be with you. Let's just say you have her heart but I have her paycheck; which one do you think she'll go running after, hmm? Someone owes me for those many fake and meaningless nights spent together; the question is who's going to pay up for them?"

Kakashi stood from his seat and put some money down on the bar. He was pissed and the worst kind of pissed was to be silently pissed. Kakashi leaned in to Itachi's ear as he smirked.

"She's not yours and they weren't meaningless and I _will_ take her away from this place and away from you."

Kakashi turned to walk towards the exit but began to slow down after he realized who waited for him by the door. Her eyes streamed of tears as one arm held her stomach tightly. He stood in front of her hands fisted and eyes furrowed. He wanted to touch her so bad but he didn't want to risk getting her in trouble.

"Wait for me… because I'm coming to get you…Promise."

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and smirked at him. "No one keeps promises anymore."

Kakashi smirked back. "Wait for me."

And with that Kakashi left. As Sakura watched him leave she whispered, "I'll be waiting".

~-~-~

Hinata awoke naked and drowsy with a headache. Once she opened her eyes she squinted at the brightness of the neon-colored sticky note attached to her forehead. Slowly sitting up, she pulled off the sticky note and adjusted her eyes to read it.

'_Had to return Hidan's car; get some rest and see you at work tomorrow.'_

Hinata tossed the note aside and turned to look at the clock, which blinked 8:30 P.M. She took the two pills and drank the glass of water that sat next to the clock. She'd slept through the whole day and missed work. What she had done earlier that day had begun to flash through her mind and she could feel the warmth of a flush on her face. She buried her face against her pillow in embarrassment. The next thing Hinata heard was the meowing of Monarch straight in to her ear; she could feel him climbing over her and rubbing his face against her cheek. She scratched under his chin and struggled out of bed, pulling back the covers and picking up her purple cotton robe off the floor. She walked over to the kitchen where Monarch was circling his food bowl and grabbed the cat food from the top cabinet. She crouched over the bowl to fill it and watched Monarch take in a mouthful.

She sat at her small dinning room table and took in the moonlight from the window. She hadn't been alone in her apartment for a while and she was happy just to sit in silence; it was a blessing to hear herself think. Shino roamed through her mind like the scent of pastries in a bakery. _The cuffs, his bare naked chest, the cake…the cake_; Hinata shot up from her seat and looked around the room. There was no black box in sight; she ran in to her room and checked her night stand, the floor, the bathroom; it was nowhere to be found. She walked back to the kitchen and checked the fridge but all she found was bad milk and molded cheese.

She walked back over to her dining room table and sat down again. She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

_That bitch took the cake!_

There would only be one reason to why she would want it; Hinata had a grin that stretched from one ear to the other. She doubted she would see her two best friends later that night as she got comfortable on her red and purple striped couch and reached for the remote.

~-~-~

Shino walked towards the door cautiously, seeing as how the first unexpected visitors earlier that morning caused him to wake up in his shower with cold water pouring over him as he was still dressed in his pajama pants. His hands and feet felt like dried-up raisins ever since. Shino peeped through the peephole, and then sighed in relief to know it was only his nosy, silver-haired neighbor. Shino actually wouldn't have minded having a visit from him. He opened the door to the gloomy-eyed man who looked like he hadn't slept in days and held a six-pack of beer under his arm.

"You look like shit."

Kakashi pushed his way past Shino and plopped down on his couch, resting his feet on the coffee table. He pulled his scarf off and tossed it to the side.

"Same to you."

Kakashi tossed Shino a beer as Shino closed the door and made his way over to the couch. Shino heard the crisp sound of the can opened before Kakashi chugged down half of it in two seconds and belched loudly. Shino unbuttoned his collar and removed his shades, setting them down on the table along with the beer. He'd already been drugged earlier that day and he didn't really feel like being drunk after that. Kakashi was already on his second beer and Shino thought his lazy eyes looked even lazier than usual.

"Girl problems?"

Kakashi's eyes dragged over to Shino's face.

"You first."

Shino sunk deeper in to his couch chair and took a deep breath, thinking about Hinata in her little black dress and her sexy legs and smooth skin. He couldn't help but think about her moans and her gasps and her little hitches of breath as they dry-humped the shit out of each other.

"Well…other than being handcuffed, drugged and sexually frustrated I don't want to talk about it."

Kakashi flicked his eyes over to Shino.

"Sounds like fun to me."

Shino chuckled.

"We'll just say it's a fun way to gain someone's trust."

Kakashi looked at him questioningly.

"Wouldn't you have had to be uncuffed to gain her trust?"

"The cuffs were specifically because of the drug. What she really did was take our relationship to another level, and she also tested me."

Kakashi took another sip of his beer.

"What is it with women? Nothing's simple with them."

Shino snatched the beer off the table.

"It's because we're the simple ones."

~-~-~

"YOU TOOK MY FUCKING CAR!"

"I BROUGHT IT BACK!!"

'Yuya pitched the keys at Hidan hard as Hidan ducked from what could have been a lost left eye.

"I awoke to find you, Hinata and my car keys along with my precious Mercedes-Benz gone!!! Lets not leave out the incredible hangover I have because you two decided to get me super-drunk last night!!!!"

"It was necessary!!!! It's not my fault that you perk up like a fucking erection when you hear the jingle of your car keys!! You only sleep like the dead when you're drunk!"

"Well I'm fucking sorry that every time I let you drive my car you want to fucking floor it and bring us to near death!!!

'Yuya took of one of her wedges at threw it at him angrily as Hidan dodged it.

"WHY AN IDIOT LIKE YOU! WHY DO I-"

'Yuya sighed deeply, frustrated with man who stood before her.

'Yuya tossed him a black box and went in to the kitchen to search for Hidan's, what he thought to be secret, stash of whiskey.

Hidan looked at the box questioningly.

"What's this?"

'Yuya pulled out a bottle hidden deep inside a top shelf.

"It's chocolate cake, so forgive me and fucking eat it."

Hidan opened the box and saw there was piece missing but he didn't ask about it. Instead, he ran his finger across the top of the cake and licked the icing off.

His eyes widened. Tayuya watched him from the corner of her eye as she poured herself a glass of whiskey. Hidan grabbed the black plastic fork from inside the box and dug in. Tayuya had already drank two glasses of whiskey before reaching behind her, making sure the handcuffs were secure in the pocket of her mini-skirt.

Tayuya walked towards him slowly, dragging a chair behind her and watching him carefully while he took bite after bite of the devilish chocolate cake.

"Hidan…we need to talk."

"Yeah! About how fucking delicious this cake is!"

'Yuya swung the chair around her and set it down in front of her. She walked towards him and took the box away, setting it down on the counter along with the fork.

"About what happened that night…?"

Tayuya could see the cake take effect as she grabbed his hand, pulled him over and sat him down. Hidan's face slightly glistened with sweat.

"You know what night I'm talking about, don't you?"

"How could I forget?"

Hidan looked at her with half-lidded eyes and began to breathe heavily as he squirmed in his seat. Tayuya knew it was time, and she bravely straddled him. She was jittery all over as he looked at him.

She leaned in close to his ear.

"_I can't seem to forget the way it felt when your hands were all over me_", Tayuya whispered as she ground her hips against him.

With that one swivel everything on Hidan was definitely lively. That's when the redhead became quick with her cuffs as both of Hidan's hands came rushing in. She cuffed the wrist that threatened to crash-land on her thigh and then grabbed the other, pulling both hands behind the chair and cuffing his hands to it. She did it so quickly that Hidan didn't have time to object to it. She sat up and smirked at his befuddled expression as she ground into him once more, adding some sound effect to it before she got off quickly.

"Alright dumbass, listen up!! You've been drugged with ecstasy that was mixed in to the icing of that delicious chocolate cake. Now you're super-horny and cuffed to a chair, and you're not going _anywhere_ until I know exactly how you feel about me or I play cocktease _all night."_

Hidan sighed frustratingly as he squirmed in his seat.

"You think we could talk about this while you sit on my lap? I'm cold."

Tayuya quirked a brow at what grew bigger and bigger in Hidan's pants and smiled at him.

"I think I do remember you mentioning you had a little thing for dominatrix."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Let's play a game…and if you win the cuffs come off."

Hidan darted her with a skeptical look.

"What are the rules?"

Tayuya took a step towards him, - just close enough to alert him - then crossed her arms behind her back as her hands met her elbows.

"I have questions; you have answers. The true challenge for you is that you can't liecannot lie to me. I know exactly what you do when you lie and you do it often. Any lie results in punishment. Seems fair right?"

Hidan sat there slightly irked. He took a good look at what seemed to be a never- ending erection and he could feel it pulsing. He pulled at his handcuffs, determining the possibilityassessing the likelihood of breaking out of them. They weren't the cheap, flimsy metal, sex toy ones; they were the real deal.

Not today; today he couldn't run. He and 'Yuya both knew he was running but it wasn't like 'Yuya wasn't running from it either. The question that drifted in their shared cloud of denial was which one the two was going to man up to it.

Hidan closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He lifted his head and as he opened his eyes he made sure they looked straight in to 'Yuya's. Tayuya felt a shiver down her spine as her breathing stopped for only a moment.

"I'm ready," he spoke in his deep, penetrating voice.

Tayuya had lost her breath again, feeling as weak as she looked. How strange it was that his voice had _always _made her feel like that. She walked over to the kitchen counter where her daisy- patterned hobo bag sat; , reached in and pulled out a small, black leather riding crop. She stood in front of Hidan and flicked the crop across the palm of her hand just to hear the whipping crack, then smiled wickedly. Hidan sat up with his back against the chair, very much alert. His eyes widened slightly widened as he stared at what would soon be used to punish punishment.

Tayuya walked towards him slowly bearing a small smirk on her face. She ran the end of the riding crop down his cheek and as she got closer she grabbed the riding crop on both ends, bent forward, and shoved the middle of it in to Hidan's mouth.

"Hold this for me," She she whispered.

Startling Startled, Hidan he did what she said told him andas his teeth clamped down. She Tayuya takes took two big steps backwards, standing there in a small, baggy, short- sleeved, hot pink t-shirt with white lettering that worded read 'Can't Touch This', and of course a dark blue denim blue mini- skirt. Hidan had always dreamed of what hid beneath the basics of her everyday clothing; always so small but never small enough. She'd never bend over far enough or open her legs would never be open wide enough but for years it had left something for his imagination.

A smile that strongly hinted trouble had never left 'Yuya's face.

"The way you look right now…pleases me very much."

Hidan watched her closely, taking in her every word and every move. 'Yuya grabbed the edges of her shirt and pulled it up slowly, inch by inch revealing inch by inch the structure of a black, satin corset with a busk closing. She pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. Hidan's mouth went agape and the only thing keeping the crop from falling was his bottom front teeth, . He quickly closed his mouth again, dreading on what would happen if he dropped ithis parcel.

Her lightly bronzed skinned shimmered over her uplifted beautiful uplifted bosom. Tayuya's smile widened.

"Are you watching Hidan? Watch closely." She turned around, showing the red ribbon lace- up back of the corset, then pulled outretrieved a pair of long satin gloves half- hanging out of the back pocket of her mini- skirt. She pulled one glove on until it stopped at her elbow and pulled it tight; the same with the other. She crossed her arms over her chest and grabbed her shoulders then ran her gloved hands down her arms just to feel the satin on her skin.

She turned back around to see Hidan's eyebrows deeply furrowed as his waist fidgeted. He desperately needed relief as his chest greatly rose and fell. 'Yuya started breathing heavierbreathing grew heavy. She loved it; she loved it so much that she had put him in such and animalistic condition. She felt hot, exhilarated and empowered as her heart hammered in her chest.

"This too much for you…_old man_?"

Hearing her jeering question, Hidan shot forward in his chair, putting much strain on the hand cuffs. He pierced her with a threatening look, which shot a tingly sensation through out 'Yuya's body.

_Yes! Look at me just like that._

She grabbed for the button of her dark blue, denim mini- skirt and Hidan went still. She unbuttoned the button and pulled the zipper down slowly. The only sound in the room was their heavy breath and the sound of her zipper that seemed to never unzip completely. She tugged off the mini- skirt so snuggly wrapped around her hips and the next thing Hidan's eyes affixed their selves toHidan saw was the dark blue denim falling to the floor only to lie around her ankles. Hidan's chest felt tight as his eyes traveled up along the her toned, lightly- tanned and a tinge ofsubtly glistening pair of legs she had.

He She then embraced in the black g-string thong strapped around her hips with a big red heart in the middle. Knowing Hidan was enwrapped inenthralled by the sight of her underwear, she walked towards him slowly and pried the riding crop from between his teeth. Before he could thoroughly pay attentionhis mind could catch up Tayuya whipped his leg for starters and Hidan yelled out in pain, giving her another threatening look. She gripped the crop tighter, trying to keep her cool.

"The game is beginning. Are you listening?"

Hidan's back went up against the chair once again.

'Yuya ran the back of her fingers across his jaw line then swept them down his neck. She stalked behind him and clutched his shoulders. Hidan embraced indulged in her scent as he became enraptured in it. He could feel the warmth of her bosom behind his head as it rose and collapsed in with her steady breathing.

"First question," She states stated in seriousness. Hidan felt her nails dig in.

"We humiliated you…blackmailed you and shot down your pride. Why did you come back to us?"

Hidan's shoulders slowly slumped as his eyes shifted to the floor.

"I was… lonely."

The next thing Hidan felt was the pain of the crop whipping in to his other leg. He clenched his teeth trying to hold back any sound. 'Yuya grabbed a scruff of hair and pulled back his head. She let the crop run up and down his erection.

"You're already losing to this game Hidan. What were you after?" Her voice was stern. Tayuya continued to stroke his erection with the riding crop.

Hidan took a deep breath. _Shit._

"I thought…I thought I still had a chance at getting one of you in bed…Hinata seemed like an easy bet."

Another sharp whip but to the chest as Hidan sighted 'Yuya in front of him.

"You asshole! Knowing her past! Everything she's been through!"

Hidan shot forward in his chair.

"I didn't know before what I know now! ...I wanted revenge."

The sun began to sink in to the horizon and the atmosphere was fervent. Tayuya glowered at the man the sat cuffed in the chair before her. He wouldn't look at her; the power of her stare was enough for him. Tayuya grabbed and pulled the front of his shirt as 'Yuyashe yelled at him to look at her. He obeyed.

"Why didn't you go through with it?"

Hidan shifted in his chair, wrapped lost in the color of her eyes.

"Why would I put add more pain to her past?"

Tayuya released her grasp and placed the tip of the riding crop underneath his chin. The tension was heavy as she glared down at him with judgmental eyes.

"And if she hadn't had that past Hidan…what would you have done?"

Hidan's eyes furrowed and the silence was deadly as he felt the pressure of her crop under his chin.

"Even before I knew, I had only plotted half- heartedly. Deep down…I knew I wasn't going to be able to go through with it."

Tayuya's response was a sharp whip to the side of Hidan's face. Hidan gritted his teeth and growled out at the sting.

"Unbelievable! This coming from a man who used to fuck _everything_ that moved! Now you're telling me that at that time… it just didn't feel _right_ to you? Bullshit Hidan! You had every intention of taking advantage of her!"

'Yuya raised her arm about to strike but was halted by the Hidan's stern shout of her name. Launched He lurched forward in his chair and, straining on his hand cuffs, he stared at her with pleading eyes. Tayuya couldn't take it; tears outlined her bottom lids, daring to spill. Her raised arm dropped to her side but the grip was still tight on the crop. Hidan silently sighed in relief, pained at the sight of her tears and the throbbing of his member.

"I know what kind of man I was…but you know that isn't me anymore. Even after the humiliation of wearing French maid costumes, the permanent marker that didn't come of for two weeks, the constant manicures and pedicures getting dizzy from the polish remover and the late night ice cream runs… for six months. I came back a changed man and revenge was only a meager thought 'Yuya… that could barely compare to the countless thoughts I had about the both of you. It couldn't compare to the week I had to endure the irritating silence and the crappy white walls of my apartment before I came back."

He spoke the truth; every single word, and Tayuya knew that. She tossed aside the crop bearing a vacant look on her face, but her eyes carried questions. Hidan watched her closely dying to know what she was thinking while she stood in front of him, knee to knee. She leaned down, making the space between their noses gradually smaller and holding on to the back of the chair for balance. The ache to connect their lips together was shared but 'Yuya was stubborn.

"In that meager thought of revenge…why did you choose to use Hinata? Why not me?"

The question she almost whispered had thrown Hidan for a loop and because of his hesitation she'd spoke again before he could give her an unsatisfying answer.

"No! Answer this instead… In those countless thoughts of Hinata and I who did you think of more?"

Hidan shot her a quizzical look.

"What are you getting at?"

'Yuya became quickly irritated.

"Just answer the question." she said sternly.

"Why does it matter?"

Hidan clearly saw her agitation from not answering her question but he risked her temper on a feeling he had since the very first question.

"Just say it! It was Hinata wasn't it!"

'Yuya backed away angrily and her eyes targeted the crop she tossed to the floor. Hidan thought fast as he played a little game of his own.

"And if it _was_ Hinata?"

Tayuya stood still, looking defeated. The sorrow in the wide eyes that looked awatched him had nearly taken Hidan's breath away.

'_Ridiculous'Ridiculous_, Hidan had thought to his selfhimself as a smirk was placed on his lips, and one that caught 'Yuya's attention had and quickly put her back in to her irritated state.

"What the hell are you smirkin' about?"

She walked over to the man that just plain pissed her off. She fisted his shirt and pulled him close.

"Spit it out asshole!"

Hidan's smirk morphed in to a smile.

"I'm pretty sure you initially cuffed me to this chair to figure out exactly how I feel about you and now you're trying to beat around the bush with silly questions about things in the past."

Tayuya grabbed him tighter.

"You came back for her didn't you? And you won't answer the damn question on account of my feelings! Well forget you because you're not hurtin' my feelings asshole!"

Hidan's face went serious as he made sure her eyes were taking a good look at his. 'Yuya prepared for the worse as she loosened her grip.

"You stupid girl… It was always you."

Hidan watched the arrival of the darkening red shade of 'Yuya's face and the shock in her eyes. Then the shock dispersed and anger rose again, puzzling the confessed man.

"Who the hell are you callin' a stupid girl!"

_Are you serious? _

"Did you just hear what I said?" Hidan pulled at the chain that connected his cuffs together and leaned in to bump foreheads with Tayuya, who was still had a hold of Hidan's shirt.

"Yeah! I heard you call me a stupid girl!" She pressed her forehead back in to his in response.

Hidan was not in the mood to be involved in Tayuya's attempt to stall. He didn't want to argue anymore, fight anymore and be cuffed to a chair anymore. Her lips were so close that he couldn't stand it. Tayuya watched as Hidan's tongue ran over his full lips hungrily and her gritted teeth slowly became wanting, wet, parted lips. What was once silly bickering became a powerful lust and all was left was who would rid eliminate the chasm between their yearning mouths.

Hidan's mind ran wild with thoughts; the cuffs around his wrist, the massive erection that still graced him with its presence, the smell of her hair, the curve of her thigh…the mental aggravation.

"Un-cuff me."

With those single words Tayuya never thought she'd reach for the keys so fast that were tucked away in the valley between her two perk breasts. Once she revealed them hesitation struck; she gazed questionably at the man who gazed back at her. She knew what it meant when the cuffs came off; in fact she wanted that very much.

So what was stopping her?

Only three words.

'Yuya reached back behind Hidan and captured the cuffed hand that obtainedthe wrist that bore the cuff with the key hole but her eyes never left Hidan's. She slipped in the tiny, silver key but did not dare turn it. Hidan's eyes questioned the hold- up and the seriousness in her own eyes.

"Say it." Tayuya ordered.

Hidan didn't even have to ask what…and was now was certain she heard every word he said. He made his eyes match her seriousness as he let out a deep breath.

"Hokumon no Tayuya…I've always loved you…and that will never change."

And with a flick of 'Yuya's wrist his hands were free as and they both heard the sound of the cuffs hit the floor.

He rose from his chair, unbound and silent. Face- to- face they stood with only the warm colors of the sunset sky dimming the room through the balcony sliding doors. The silence was already insufferable as the room grew darker.

The silence broke when Hidan calmly called out her name and a move was made when his hand reached out to caress her cheek. His rough fingers smoothed over her tender, velvety skin. He took a step closer, ridding the space between them as he swept her ruby- colored locks behind her ear. He called out her name again as if it was a deep whisper, body against body.

'Yuya's mind was frenzied; it was his voice, his touch and the fact that everything was going unbearably slow. She forced her breathing to settle, trying to curtain the fact that she was getting too excited over a little close contact. Hidan leaned in and 'Yuya went still, and the farther he leaned in, the more her lids began to fall. But Tayuya's eyes shot open once she felt his hot breath lingering over her ear.

Hidan gave an unseen peculiar smirk. He dropped his hand from her face and not one but both hands returned to her stealthilywrap around her waist. He pulled her closer, reminding her about his upright problem that she'd caused. 'Yuya was flustered knowing she had given away her loss of control. Hidan's heart beat briskly and the grip on 'Yuya's waist was tight. He had her literally in his hands, and of all the moves he could make or all the places his hands could travel, elsewhere he was …hungry.

So very hungry…for her.

Tayuya felt sanity slowly leave her and felt time was cruel to her.

_Why haven't we kissed?_

_Why hasn't he kissed me? _

_Why can't I kiss him? _

_What's taking so long? _

She hated how calm she looked and how even more calm he became when he sensed her impatience and eagerness. Hidan's hands traced over the curves of her hips and squeezed at her thighs putting 'Yuya in to more disarray. He grabbed the curve of her chin forcing her head to tilt to the side revealing the soft, tan skin of her unmarked neck. He couldn't help but take a bite, making 'Yuya bite her lip. She fisted his shirt once again, pulling him towards her, loving the feel of his hot tongue and the kiss of his moist lips.

His lips then kissed along her jaw line, smirking right before his teeth caught her bottom lips as he yanked on it. Igniting a fire within 'Yuya, her hand reached up to grab a scruff of hair in the back of Hidan's head giving an equal amount of yanking on it. Immediately onceAs soon as her bottom lip was released she captured his lips and they both became engaged in a feverish kiss. Hidan shoved his hot tongue through and their tongues were entwined together in a battle for dominance.

'Yuya had lost the battle once she let out a needy moan and her arms came across his broad shoulders to wrap around the back of his neck and pull him closer.

Hidan could feel the satin on his skin as his hands reached around to find the red ribbon bow he promised himself he'd be the one to pull. He released from their heated kiss and stared in her eyes with plotful ones. Tayuya heard the sound of her ribbon being untied and felt the corset loosen. Hidan smiled devilishly right before he spun her around and grabbed on to her hips to press them against him; he made sure she remembered what she'd done to him as his randomly placed wet kisses on the back of her neck.

She could barely stand on her own as Hidan made great use at knowing her every weak point, her sensitive spots and her little kinks. His hands traveled to the busk closing of her corset but his patience was wearing thin. His member was throbbing greatly but his frustration and anxiousness would not rush him. He turned 'Yuya back around, making sure their bodies were still against each other. They both had quickened breath as 'Yuya shot him theselooked at him with needy and questioning eyes.

Hidan gave her another sinful smile.

"Sit Downdown", he ordered her in a deep playful voice.

She did just as he askedshe was told. Now their positions were switched.

First thing was first; that taunting, little black thong _had_ to go.

"Open your legs."

'Yuya did just that. Her legs opened, past the corners of the chair.

Hidan licked his lips at the sight of her beautiful inner thigh, which brought him down to his knees. Tayuya grabbed the back of the chair legs with her back against the chair. Instinctively she lifted her right leg to place the middle of her calf on to Hidan's left shoulder. She was exhilarated as Hidan's lips kissed their way up her inner thigh until he reached the spot that was covered by a vibrant red heart.

Hidan moved over the silky material and kissed her throbbing clit. Tayuya's head flew back as one of her hands grabbed on to Hidan's silvery locks. He grabbed hold of her moving hips and began to lap at her swollen bud. 'Yuya moaned and hitched at the sensation surging through her body. She jerked her hips but Hidan kept them steady. She achingly moaned out Hidan's name as she felt the exuberant feeling of his teeth grazing against her g-spot. Hidan could feel his seed dripping from his tip; that's when he knew he was at his limit. He pulled away and looked up at 'Yuya who looked back, him almost angrily, at him for stopping. He stood up, pulling her out of her chair and pulled at her corset.

"Take it off now." He told her sternly and hungrily.

Tayuya did just as he told her and quickly while Hidan tossed his shirt to the floor, now only in his boxers. Watching the corset drop to the floor, he was enthralled at the sight of her now only in a thong. as herHe grabbed her then, letting his mouth latching on to a perky nipple. She wrapped her arms around him as she hitched a breathher breathing hitched. Hidan's hands traveled around her hips that then slithered down to squeeze her round backside. He moved his mouth to latch on to her neck; he entwined wrapped the string of her thong around his fingers.

He bit down in to her as he tore the string and pulled it off of her. He let go of her neck to whisper her name, then picked her up by her thighs, turned her around and landed dropped her in the chair. 'Yuya was so swept up in the one motion that she dared not to think about how and when her thong was removed and how she now sat on top of Hidan in the chair. Hidan Pulled pulled down his boxers, grabbed 'Yuya by her rump and rubbed her against his erection. Her wetness made it slick and sensational as 'Yuya wrapped her arms around him once again and moaned out his name. He smirked at the sounds she made. He pulled her down by the neck and captured her lips with his.

At that moment she thought to herself…herself about how he had managed not to kiss her that whole time.

But her mind went blank when Hidan had thrust himself in to of her, making her moan loudly in to their kiss. She grinded into him, bringing him deeper inside of her. Hidan moaned out, grabbing her hips and grinding her faster. The chair creaked with every movement as he licked and nipped at her pert nipples. Tayuya moaned and shrieked as his member thrashing thrashed within to her.

It felt so good…so hard…so thick she couldn't help but dig her nails in to the skin of his back. Hidan groaned out at the pain of her nails mixed in with pleasure of her body. Soon their quick grinding turned in to a steady bounce as 'Yuya held on to the back of the chair, feeling him quicken their pace. She was going to lose it any second as she felt the sensation building up.

Her moans got louder and Hidan got quicker. He pulled her closer just as they were both about to reach a heavenly pinnacle.

Next thing Hidan heard was Tayuya yell and moan out his name as she arched back and ground in to him and felt her body shutter with ecstasy. He came soon after; he too yelled out her name. They collapsed in to each other, panting hard.

They both sat there together in their nakedness, forehead to forehead, with skin slick with sweat. Trying to catch their breath and settle their quickly beating hearts, they both thought about Hinata… and how the hell they were going to explain what happened in the morning.


End file.
